Recuerdos perdidos
by Espigol
Summary: Ron Weasley ha caído herido en una emboscada con su escuadrón de aurores. Los médicos dicen que es posible que no llegue a despertar. Su familia, con su marido a la cabeza, hacen todo lo posible para ayudar en su recuperación. - ¡Estúpida comadreja sin cerebro! ¿Qué se supone que voy hacer sin ti si no despiertas? Slash. TERMINADO
1. Herido e inconsciente

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; la historia también, pero estos shots, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

_**Esta historia tendrá solo cinco capitulos. Está ambientada unos cinco años después de terminar la guerra con Voldemort. No es una continuación de ¿Cómo llegamos a esto, comadreja? pero sí está muy ligada a como veo yo la relación de ambos en ambas historias.**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

De la chimenea del salón de una elegante casa no demasiado grande en un discreto barrio inglés sonaba la alarma para avisar que alguien pretendía conectar mediante redflu; el dueño de la casa se acercó y al ver que provenía desde el Ministerio de magia procedió a dar permiso a "la llamada".

De la chimenea salió la cabeza de un funcionario del Ministerio que no conocía, poco después apareció el resto del cuerpo:

\- ¿Draco Malfoy?

\- Sí, yo mismo. ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó extrañado, pues el tono del funcionario no presagiaba nada bueno.

\- ¿Conoce usted a Ronald Billius Weasley?

\- Es mi marido. ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¡Dígame que le ha pasado a mi marido! ¡¿Por qué no contesta?!

\- Tranquilícese, Sr Malfoy. Debe acompañarme al Ministerio allí le informarán de todo.

\- Pero, ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? ¿Está bien? ¡Dígame algo!

Sr. Malfoy, le repito que en el Ministerio le informarán de todo. Lo único que puedo decirle es que los aurores que formaban la misión en la que participaba su marido fueron atacados esta noche. No puedo decirle más, puesto que no se más.

Mientras Draco Malfoy recogía su varita y su túnica, se puso en contacto con Neville Longbottom, padrino de uno de sus dos hijos para que se ocupara de ellos mientras él averiguaba lo que había ocurrido con Ron. En cuanto este se apareció en el salón, le dio las gracias y salió por la chimenea dirección al Ministerio.

Nada más llegar, le llevaron a la oficina del jefe de aurores, donde se encontró con Harry Potter. Sin poder mantener más la calma se abalanzó hacía él:

\- Potter, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Y Ron, dónde está? ¿Por qué me han llamado?

\- Sr. Malfoy, deje al Sr. Potter tomar aliento pues acababa de llegar apenas un segundo antes que usted. Tome asiento; le pondré al corriente.

Draco miró a Harry que tenía el gesto compungido, lo cual no hizo sino alterarle más. Mientras, el jefe de aurores empezó a explicarle los detalles de la misión del grupo encabezado por Harry y en el que Ron era el segundo al mando. Draco, que nunca había sido un dechado de paciencia, luchaba por no saltar encima de su interlocutor. (¿_Es que este maldito auror no tiene intenciones de explicarme qué le ha ocurrido al idiota pelirrojo?_) Miró de reojo a Harry, y vio que este también daba muestras de impaciencia y malestar. Lo cual hizo que él llegase al borde de la exasperación.

\- ¿Piensa contarme dónde está mi marido y que le ha ocurrido o piensa seguir perdiéndose en detalles insignificantes?

Él odiaba perder la compostura en público pero parecía que todos esos incompetentes del Ministerio solo pretendían alargar la expectación a costa de su preocupación. Por suerte, Potter salió en su ayuda.

\- Malfoy, fuimos emboscados; y ya sabes como es Ron de sobreprotector. En nuestro grupo tenemos asignados dos novatos, que pese a que tienen un futuro prometedor, aún están verdes… _\- ¿Y cómo es que en una expedición peligrosa había, no uno, si no dos novatos?_\- Soltó interrumpiéndole Draco.

\- Porque no era peligrosa, Draco; era una expedición de reconocimiento del terreno. Como te comentaba hace un momento el Sr. Marklin, nuestro Jefe de Aurores, se nos había avisado de…- _Vale, vale, Potter… ¿Pero por qué estoy aquí en vez de con Ron?-_ volvió a interrumpir un cada vez más impaciente Draco.

\- Verás, Malfoy. Draco. Esto, tranquilízate, ¿vale? Le lanzaron un Avada a uno de los novatos y Ron intentó sacarlo del peligro y se interpuso entre el novato y el Avada, _peroélfuemásrápidoylanzóunhechizoescudo._ \- Harry sintió la necesidad de soltar la última frase de carrerilla ante la pinta de estar a punto de sufrir un colapso que tenía Draco - El caso es que aunque el hechizo escudo fue lo suficientemente bueno para salvarle la vida, quedó inconsciente. Estuve con él hasta que me convocaron de urgencia para explicar lo sucedido. Aún no ha despertado, los medimagos se mostraron preocupados, pero no creen que peligre su vida.

_ \- Llévame con él, Potter-_siseó el rubio, el cual estaba aferrándose a los reposabrazos de su sillón, con los nudillos blancos de la fuerza que estaba realizando en el agarre, intentando no caer presa del pánico.

\- Sr. Marklin, creo que el Sr. Malfoy tiene razón, es momento de llevarle a San Mungo para que pueda ver a su esposo. Yo mismo le acompañaré, no se preocupe.

Y sin darle tiempo a réplica al Jefe de Aurores, cogió del codo a Draco y se lo llevó de la habitación. Draco lo miró de reojo, y vio como el niño-que-vivió apretaba los labios preocupado. Tomaron el ascensor del Ministerio en silencio, camino de las chimeneas para tomar la redflu hasta San Mungo. A cada segundo ambos muchachos estaban más tensos, el moreno, sintiéndose culpable por lo ocurrido, puesto que él era el jefe de la expedición y el rubio maldiciendo el día en que Ron entró en la academia de aurores. La tensión entre ellos podía contarse con un cuchillo. Finalmente, el rubio fue el primero que habló, mientras salían del ascensor:

_ \- Sé que sería injusto culpabilizarte a ti de lo sucedido, pero no puedo evitar tener la sensación de que cada vez que Ron ha puesto en peligro su vida ha sido acompañándote en alguna aventura. ¡Tenías que hacerte auror y arrastrarle a él a serlo también…!_

\- Mira, Malfoy- Harry intentó no sisear al hablarle pero no lo consiguió del todo-no es momento para esto y puedo imaginar lo preocupado que estás, por eso no voy a tener en cuenta tus palabras- _ni voy a recordarte quien estuvo a punto de matarlo envenenado en sexto curso_, pensó cabreado Harry- Ron siempre ha tomado sus propias decisiones; jamás induje a nadie a seguirme; pero la naturaleza de Ron siempre ha sido la misma. Sobreproteje a todo el mundo.

_ \- Menos a él mismo. _Debajo de todo ese pelo pelirrojo no hay ni una pizca de cerebro.

Se detuvieron al llegar a las chimeneas y buscaron la que llevaba a San Mungo. Una vez en el hospital, fueron directos a la habitación donde estaban tratando a Ron. Draco quiso entrar directamente, pero el medimago salió en aquel momento de la habitación.

\- Sr. Potter, debería avisar a la familia del auror Weasley.

_ \- Su familia _está aquí_-_siseó Draco-Soy Draco Malfoy, su marido_-_ dijo retándole con la mirada- ¿Cómo está mi _marido, _doctor?

\- Voy a serle franco, Sr. Malfoy, su _marido_, está en coma. El Avada iba directo a la zona de la consciencia del cerebro. Es casi milagroso que siga vivo; tuvo que ser un hechizo escudo muy bueno.

\- Por supuesto, que esperaba, mi marido es un gran mago y uno de los mejores aurores del país.-no pudo evitar sacar pecho y presumir del pelirrojo.

\- Lo que intento decirle, Sr. Malfoy- el medimago siguió sin hacer caso de la interrupción- es que al ser en la zona de la consciencia, cuando despierte, si llega a hacerlo, tal vez no sea el mismo.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?-Preguntó Harry

\- A que puede que no despierte y si lo hace tal vez no distinga la realidad de sus sueños, o que no recuerde partes de su vida pasada o presente o incluso puede que tenga alucinaciones. Siento no poder ser más optimista, pero deben ser conscientes de la realidad.

Tanto Draco como Harry quedaron callados interiorizando la noticia que acababan de recibir; Draco apretó los puños y la mandibula y preguntó:

\- ¿Puedo ver ya a mi marido?

\- Por supuesto, señores. Pasen, pero tengan cuidado, el estado del Sr. Weasley sigue siendo muy delicado.- con un gesto de saludo, el medimago se marchó.

Harry le posó una mano en el hombro al rubio y le preguntó:

\- ¿Prefieres entrar solo?

Draco estuvo a punto de contestar con alguna frase envenenada, pero se limitó a asentir.

\- Potter, ¿Han avisado ya a Molly y Arthur?

\- No, aún no. Yo me ocupo si quieres mientras estás con Ron.

\- Gracias, Potter.

Fue el turno de Harry de asentir, le dio una palmadita en la espalda y procedió a dejarlo solo.

Draco, inspiró con fuerza y entró en la habitación… y deseó no haberlo hecho. La imagen de Ron lleno de tubos, con un gran apósito en la cabeza, donde suponía que habría algún tipo de ungüento para el impacto del maleficio, lo paralizó. Se veía tan frágil que estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar ahí mismo, parado en el quicio de la puerta. Miró hacia el techo, como buscando valor, acabó de cruzar la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. Se acercó lentamente a la cama, cogió una mano del pelirrojo entre las suyas sintiendo la tibieza del muchacho, se llevó la mano a los labios y le dio un suave beso.

-Eres un idiota, Ron Weasley. -Draco hablaba con la voz quebrada- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerte el héroe? ¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente en la guerra? Tenías que salvar a esos novatos ¿verdad? Porque claro, para que pensar en tus hijos, en lo que iban a sufrir sin el consentidor de su padre. O en mí, en lo solo que me iba a quedar. Maldito espíritu gryffindor el tuyo, que te lleva a pensar en todo el mundo antes que en ti mismo. ¡Estúpida comadreja sin cerebro! ¿Qué se supone que voy hacer sin ti si no despiertas?

Draco se sentó en el borde de la cama. Mientras le acariciaba el flequillo con una mano, con la otra seguía sujetando la del pelirrojo.

-Joder, Ronald. Tienes que despertarte. Por favor, Ron. ¿Quieres acaso perderte como crece la pequeña Rose? ¿O como nuestro Scorpius aprende a jugar al ajedrez mágico? ¿Y no eras tú el que quería que tuviésemos otro bebé? Pues tienes que despertarte, porque yo solo no puedo concebirlo.

En ese momento se escuchó un suave toc-toc en la puerta. _Pasen._ Harry asomó la cabeza por la puerta: - Draco, los Weasley ya están avisados. Molly y Arthur vienen para aquí. ¿Necesitas que Ginny y yo nos quedemos con los pequeños?

\- Gracias, ya está Neville con ellos, pero imagino que le vendrá bien un relevo. Seguro que Scorpius estará volviéndole del revés.

\- Sí, ese renacuajo es un todo un Slytherin.

Draco sonrió de medio lado con una triste sonrisa: - Sí, es Slytherin de los pies a la cabeza. En cambio esa pelirrojilla de Rose es tan Gryffindor como su padre. No sé cual de esos dos mocosos me vuelve más loco.

\- Es que solo a vosotros dos se os ocurre embarazarse a la vez.

Con la misma sonrisa triste de antes, Draco volvió la mirada hacía su pareja: - Es que aquí tu amigo es muy fogoso, Potter.

\- Ahórrate los detalles, por favor- ambos rieron quedamente- Descansa, Draco. Esta tarde a última hora vendré a relevarte, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No, no. Nada de relevos; no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que despierte.

\- De todas maneras, vendré esta noche por si necesitas algo. Avísame si hay algún cambio, por favor.

\- Por supuesto. Gracias por todo, Potter. Ah esto, Harry, perdona por lo de antes.

\- Despreocúpate, ambos estábamos tensos. Ahora solo importa Ron.- Y salió por la puerta dejando a Draco solo en la habitación.


	2. Despierto pero sin recuerdos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítlos, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

En cuanto Harry se marchó, Draco acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó para quedar de cara a Ron, volviéndole a coger la mano que había tenido que soltar. Mientras le acariciaba la mano, quedó sumido en sus pensamientos. Al cabo de un largo rato, rompió el silencio con una risa queda:

\- ¿Sabes de qué me estaba acordando, Weasley? De la primera vez que te besé y de la cara de espanto que se te quedó. Apuesto a que hubieses echado a correr si las piernas te hubiesen respondido. Ya ves, ni se me pasó por la cabeza pensar que algún día me devolverías el beso. Estábamos en medio de la gran batalla y a mí me tuvo que dar por ir besando comadrejas. Y anda que no me costó darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, ¿verdad? Tuviste que venir a Malfoy Manor a rescatarme para que me diese cuenta de que no quería que nadie más te tocase. Y si duro fue eso, más duro fue conquistarte, pero bueno, ya sabemos que un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere. ¿Te acuerdas del día de nuestra boda? Nunca ningún novio ha estado tan guapo como lo estabas tú aquel día, ni siquiera yo, que ya es decir. –añadió en tono de broma- Que mal rato pasaste, estabas aún más nervioso que la primera vez que jugaste de guardián de Gryffindor en Hogwarts, casi estuve tentado a cantar _Weasley es nuestro rey_. ¿Y el día que te dije que estaba esperando a nuestro hijo? ¿Te acuerdas de ese día? Jamás olvidaré tu cara de felicidad, tu sonrisa bobalicona al acariciarme la tripa. O el estado de shock en el que te quedaste cuando descubrimos que tú también estabas embarazado. O nuestros respectivos partos. Y yo creyendo que en el parto de Rose me lo hiciste pasar mal. Nada comparado a esto de hoy, Ronald. No creas que esta te la voy a perdonar fácilmente… Sigue dándome disgustos y verás cómo me fugo con Zabini…. – bajando la voz hasta casi el susurro continuó - Vamos, Weasley, despierta. No me hagas esto…. Merlín, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no hemos sufrido suficiente?

Instantes después se abrió la puerta para dar paso a los señores Weasley. La señora Weasley se abalanzó sobre la cama, llorando. _ Mi niño… ¿Qué te han hecho?_, mientras el señor Weasley se acercó a Draco, le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo apretó amistosamente. - ¿Alguna novedad, hijo?

\- No, aún no, Sr Weasley. ¿Harry se lo ha contado todo?

\- Arthur, Draco. Llámame Arthur. Sí, nos dijo lo de la emboscada. Y que está en estado de coma.

\- ¿No les ha dicho nada más?

La Sra Weasley alzó la cabeza instantáneamente: _\- ¿Qué más nos tenía que decir?_ Draco miró a su suegra, se levantó y fue hacía ella, le cogió una mano con las suyas e inspiró antes de contestar:

\- Molly, el medimago dice que es posible que no llegue a despertar nunca. Y en el caso de que despierte, hay posibilidades de que no sepa o pueda distinguir lo que es realidad y lo que no. Incluso podría tener alucinaciones y pérdida de memoria.

\- No, no y no. Tranquilo cielo, Ron despertará y todo irá bien. No tengo ninguna intención de perder otro hijo. Y tú ya tuviste suficiente perdiendo a tus padres y tu padrino ¿Dónde está ese medimago? Me va a escuchar…

Pese a los cuidados de la Sra Weasley, Draco y los medimagos, el estado de Ron continuó igual durante dos días enteros, en los que Draco no se movió de la habitación de su marido, y en los que pasó por la habitación toda la familia de Ron y la mitad de sus compañeros de curso en Howgarts. Solamente al empezar el tercer día en el hospital, Ron comenzó a dar signos de cambio; empezó a moverse en sueños, apretó su mano con la de Draco y dio la sensación de que recuperaba la consciencia. Finalmente, cuando la familia de Ron se había marchado a cenar y solo quedaba Draco en la habitación, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos.

-¿_Malfoy_?- su voz sonaba rasgada y con un tono extrañado. Draco al escuchar la voz levantó la cabeza y al comprobar que había despertado salió corriendo a llamar a los medimagos. Cuando volvió a entrar a la habitación fue directo a la cama diciendo: _Me has dado un susto de muerte, Ronald_. Se sentó en el borde y acercó su mano derecha a la cara para acariciarle, pero cuando su mano estaba a punto de tocar la cara del pelirrojo, este se la atrapó por la muñeca.

\- ¿Qué diablos piensas que haces, Malfoy? ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Vas a intentar matarme de nuevo?-escupió Ron

\- Ron, ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo voy a querer matarte? ¿Ron? Ron, mírame, ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- ¡Que estás diciendo tu! Lárgate de aquí, asquerosa serpiente.

\- Ron, tranquilízate. El doctor ya nos advirtió que esto podría ocurrir. Mírame, cariño, soy yo, no voy a hacerte daño.

\- ¿_Cariño_? ¿Te has vuelto loco, Malfoy? Queréis volverme loco a mí, ¿no? Ese es vuestro plan ¿verdad? No lo conseguiréis, no me volveré en contra de Harry. No seré uno de vuestros mortífagos, no me harás creer que soy uno de esos asquerosos que siguen a Voldemort.

\- Ron, escúchame. La guerra terminó hace años, Harry derrotó al que no-debe-ser-nombrado. Me pasé al bando de la Orden del Fénix, después de que me rescatarais de la Malfoy Manor. En medio de la batalla donde derrotamos al bando del Lord decidí que lucharía por tí. Me costó dos años pero conseguí conquistarte. Año y medio después nos casamos y ahora tenemos dos hijos de un año. Rose, que nació de ti y Scorpius que nació de mí. Eres auror, junto con Harry, y fuiste herido en medio de una misión. Te hirieron en la zona del cerebro que controla la consciencia, y por eso es posible que no me creas ni recuerdes lo que te digo. Pero no te preocupes, porque vamos a cuidarte todos. Molly, tu padre, tus hermanos, Harry, hasta los niños. Y yo no voy a moverme de aquí hasta que te recuperes.

\- ¡Cállate! Largo de aquí ¡fuera! Deja de decir mentiras. ¡Jamás podría casarme contigo! ¡Jamás! ¿Me oyes? Estás loco si crees que voy a tragarme todo ese montón de basura.

\- Ron, tranquilízate. En seguida vendrán los medimagos y te lo explicarán todo. También he avisado a tus padres, estarán aquí ahora mismo. Si no me crees a mí, créelos a ellos.

\- ¿Por qué iban mis padres a apoyar tu absurda historia, Malfoy?

En ese instante aparecieron por la puerta los padres de Ron; la Sra Weasley entró como un ciclón a abrazar a su hijo.

\- Ron, Ronald, mi pequeño Ronnie. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo? Todo irá bien, ya verás.

En ese momento se giró hacia Draco, le tomó del brazo: - ¿Ves, hijo, como todo iba a ir bien? Ahora solo hay que esperar a que termine de recuperarse y podremos volver a casa.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué haces hablando con esa asquerosa serpiente?

Molly giró la cabeza en dirección a su hijo con tal rapidez que estuvo a punto de romperse el cuello; inmediatamente volvió a mirar a Draco, y se fijó por primera vez en la expresión de angustia de su yerno, el cual le tomó de la mano y se la apretó fuerte.

\- Draco, hijo ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Molly, ha ocurrido. Lo que nos dijo el medimago, ha ocurrido. Me reconoce, pero cree que sigo siendo un mortífago. No recuerda que estamos casados; parece que solo recuerda que me odia. Cree que quiero matarle. Oh por Merlín, Molly,...

\- Tranquilo cielo, déjame a mí. Ron, escucha a mamá. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas que ganamos la guerra? ¿Y lo que pasó después?

\- ¿Quién eres, maldita sabandija? Tú no eres mi madre, mi madre no se aliaría con Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué le habéis hecho a mí madre?

\- Ya basta, Ron!-interrumpió Arthur Weasley- Somos tus padres y Draco es tu marido. Has sufrido un ataque que te ha hecho perder parte de la memoria. Ahora tranquilízate y permite que te expliquemos todo lo que ha ocurrido.

\- ¿De veras pensáis que voy a creeros? ¿Qué habéis hecho con mi familia?

\- Somos tu familia, hijo. Tu madre no se merece que le hables como lo has hecho. Y tu marido lo está pasando muy mal y con tu comportamiento lo estás empeorando. Sabemos que no es culpa tuya, que estás confundido y que tampoco lo debes estar pasando bien, pero te pido un poco de paciencia para que podamos explicártelo todo.

\- ¡Callad! ¡Basta ya! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Callaos!

Un séquito de medimagos entró en ese instante por la puerta, echándoles a todos de la habitación con la excusa de tratar al enfermo. Ocasión que aprovecharon los Sres. Weasley y Draco para hablar del estado de Ron y ver cómo podían abordar la cuestión y lograr que les escuchara. Esperarían a hablar con los medimagos y que estos les dijesen si había posibilidad de que recuperase la memoria o deberían acostumbrarse a empezar de cero con él. Ron en cambio aprovechó para preguntarles a los medimagos todas sus dudas. De su boca salieron decenas de preguntas; donde estaba, porqué estaba allí, que hacía en su habitación Draco Malfoy; cuantos días llevaba en el hospital, si había ido Harry Potter a visitarlo, en qué año estaban, si había terminado la guerra, … Los medimagos contestaban con calma, aunque a cada pregunta del muchacho en sus rostros se iba reflejando la preocupación. Al final resolvieron hacerle más pruebas craneales y cerebrales para ver hasta donde había llegado el daño y poder averiguar si era o no reversible.

Una vez salieron de la habitación se vieron abordados por la familia Weasley con su yerno a la cabeza, ansiosos por escuchar las impresiones de los expertos. Estos les pusieron al corriente de lo que había sucedido dentro y que habían resuelto hacer más pruebas: - Eso sí, Sres Weasley y Sr. Malfoy-concluyó el jefe de medimagos- al menos podemos estar contentos ya que aunque ha perdido una parte de su memoria a medio y corto plazo, es capaz de distinguir los sueños de la realidad, no tiene alucinaciones y les reconoce a todos. Aunque no lo crean ahora, es lo menos que podía ocurrir; y su recuperación será menos traumática que en los otros supuestos. Ahora deben tener un poco de paciencia con él y evitarle situaciones de estrés le altere y pueda afectarle a su sistema neuronal.

\- ¿Cómo podemos explicarle todo lo que necesita saber de lo que su memoria ha borrado sin producirle estrés ni alterarle, doctor?-

\- Sra Weasley, esa es una pregunta difícil de contestar. Les aconsejo que intenten contar una versión resumida, explicando solo las partes menos traumáticas y – añadió mirando a Draco- dejando aquello que le pueda causar más conflicto fuera.

\- Resumiendo, que me mantenga al margen y alejado de _mi marido_.

* * *

**Aunque dije que serían 5 capítulos me estoy viniendo arriba y serán seis y muy posiblemente le añada un epílogo.**

**Ya se que este Draco que pinto no es muy Malfoy, pero es como me imagino la evolución después de una guerra y una vida con la famila Weasley.**

**Gracias por el review y el favorito! :)**


	3. Piezas que no encajan

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

_**CAPÍTULO 3: Piezas que no encajan.**_

La Sra Weasley se acercó a su yerno y le acarició suavemente los brazos mientras el Sr Weasley se despedía del medimago con gesto preocupado.

\- Draco, corazón, ¿Por qué no vas a casa, descansas un poco y de paso ves a los niños que hace tres días que no han estado con ninguno de sus padres y deben echaros de menos?

\- Gracias, Molly. Pero no. Los niños están perfectamente cuidados con sus tíos y padrinos. Y yo necesito estar aquí, aunque él me odie. - Miró de frente a su suegra y habló intentando no reflejar amargura en su voz - No se preocupe Molly, no haré ninguna tontería. Me quedaré fuera de la habitación para que no me vea así no habrá peligro de que se altere.

\- Lo siento, cielo. Creeme que de verdad lo siento, ninguno de los dos os merecéis esto.

\- Gracias Molly. Vayan a ver a Ron, antes de que me dé por hacer alguna estupidez sensiblera como ponerme a llorar. Y mientras yo avisaré a Potter, que me pidió que lo mantuviese al tanto de todo.

La Sra Weasley le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de entrar a la habitación a toda prisa para evitar que su yerno viese las lágrimas asomando en sus ojos. Nada más entrar en la habitación se encontró con su hijo despierto, pero más confuso que cuando despertó pese a las aclaraciones del equipo médico. Su actitud continuaba siendo hosca y dirigía miradas de recelo a aquellas personas que él pensaba que estaban usurpando la identidad de sus padres.

Mientras su padre prefirio quedarse parado en los pies de la cama para darle algo de espacio, su madre se acercó a él y le ofreció una poción para el dolor de cabeza:

\- El medimago nos ha advertido que es posible que sufras jaquecas estos días. - Dijo cautamente la Sra Weasley_  
_

\- No voy a tomar nada que venga de ti. No soy tan idiota como para tomar algo que venga de alguien que no sé realmente quien es.

\- ¡Bueno, basta ya! – La Sra Weasley se puso en frente de su hijo con los brazos en jarras y poniendo ese gesto amenazante que Ron conocía tan bien - Ronald Billius Weasley, soy tu madre, la misma que te limpiaba los mocos de pequeño, y la que te curaba los raspones en las rodillas cada vez que te caías de la escoba de tus hermanos; la que os teje un jersey con vuestra inicial en el pecho todas las navidades; a la que le cogiste la mano y le dijiste en voz baja "_no te preocupes mamá, le irá muy bien_" el día que Charlie se fue a Rumania y no me soltaste la mano hasta que volvimos a casa; a la que le dijiste con 5 años que de mayor ibas a ser fabricante de escobas voladoras para poder tener siempre muchas, la que sabe que eres el único de todos los Weasley que todavía no entiende cuánto le debe el mundo mágico después de esa maldita guerra, y también soy la que vio, después de años en los que parecía que habías olvidado como sonreir, como, con la mayor cara de felicidad que jamás te he visto, nos decias "nunca creí que Draco Malfoy me haría tan feliz".

La Sra Weasley había arreglado las mantas de su hijo y le había arropado inconscientemente mientras le daba la pequeña regañina. Ambos se quedaron en silencio y aunque un poco inseguro finalmente Ron le habló:

\- ¿Mamá? ¿De verdad eres tú? ¿Mamá, que está pasando? No entiendo nada

La Sra Weasley no pudo contenerse más y se echó a llorar mientras le abrazaba: ¡_Mi niño! ¡Mi pobre niño!_

A lo largo de dos largos días, mientras permanecía ingresado con varios tratamientos, fue pasando toda la familia Weasley para visitarle de nuevo, animarle y contarle tanto las novedades de su nueva vida como las partes que ellos creían que podían contarle de la guerra. Y aunque todos sabían que no podía tardar mucho más en llegar el momento donde tendrían que contarle la parte más trágica de la guerra, especialmente la que había golpeado a la familia, todos trababan de evitarla.

En esos dos días Draco se había mantenido firme en su decisión de no abandonar el hospital y se vio recompensado por ello casi al final del segundo día. El ex-Slytherin pasaba las horas en una banqueta en el pasillo a la espera de que saliese alguien que pudiese contarle algo del pelirrojo o que este se quedase dormido para poder pasar a verle unos minutos sin peligro de alterarle, por lo que ese dia tuvo la oportunidad de comprobar que estaba mucho más calmado y se iba recuperando.

Además, supo que las conversaciones con su familia habían suavizado la animadversión que el pelirrojo sentía hacia él, empezando a aceptar el hecho de que tal vez sí se había casado con él. Finalmente, tuvo su gran recompensa cuando una tarde Ron pidió hablar con él. El rubio entró a la habitación casi con miedo y en cuanto los familiares que quedaban les dejaron solos, le preguntó con mucha cautela cómo se sentía. Quiso atreverse a preguntarle también si había recordado algo de su relación, o como se sentía con ello pero prefirió actuar con precaución "_Paciencia Draco_, se dijo el muchacho, _no eres un Slytherin por nada"_.

Quedaron en un silencio tenso, mirándose fijamente, con incomodidad Ron, con una mezcla de leve inseguridad y anhelo Draco. Finalmente fue el rubio quien tomó primero la palabra:

\- Tu madre me ha dicho que te encuentras mucho mejor de los dolores de cabeza y los mareos, por lo que es posible que no tarden en darte el alta. Supongo que preferirás ir a La Madriguera, pero si lo que quieres es ir a nuestra casa con nuestros pequeños puedo recoger mis cosas e irme a la Mansión Malfoy.

Ron lo miró levemente sorprendido.

\- Ah pero, ¿No vivimos allí? ¿Un Malfoy fuera de la Mansión Malfoy? -Añadió socarronamente el pelirrojo

\- No, jamás vivimos allí. - Explicó Draco pacientemente, sin entrar en la provocación - Ha estado deshabitada desde que falleció mi madre.

\- Oh, lo siento. Lo de tu madre. - Ron quedó levemente impactado por su metedura de pata y por la actitud conciliadora del rubio.

\- Bueno, su salud estaba muy debilitada desde el final de la guerra. Me temo que se desmoronaron demasiadas cosas a su alrededor.

\- ¿Y tu padre?

\- Lucius murió en Azkaban. Lo emboscaron otros mortífagos, le hicieron pagar por mi traición al Lord.

\- Oh. Lo siento. De nuevo.

\- No lo hagas. Nunca aceptó que me pasara al bando de la Orden del Fénix e incluso se enfrentó a mí en la batalla de Hogwarts. Imagino que para intentar salvarse de ser tildado de traidor. Prefirió traicionar a su hijo que a "su Lord".

\- ¿Y cómo es nuestra casa? - Cambió de conversación Ron queriendo, sin saber porqué lo hacia, apartar el deje amargo de la voz de Draco.

Poco a poco, aunque con un poco de tensión la conversación fue volviéndose fluida y algo menos tensa, dirigida siempre a temas triviales de su vida. Draco le resolvió las dudas o curiosidades de Ron sobre su casa y su barrio haciendo que Ron se sintiese cómodo con la conversación.

\- ¿Entonces tenemos mazmorras en casa?

\- No, no son mazmorras exactamente, Weasley. Es un sótano, que utilizo ahora como laboratorio para preparar las pociones de nuestra empresa. Soy pocionista. Sorpresa, ¿verdad? Busco inventar nuevas pociones y remedios más eficaces que los actuales y después distribuimos las patentes entre los hospitales. Y tu eres mi socio desde que nos casamos.

\- Eras bueno en pociones, sí, eso tiene sentido. – dijo más para él mismo que para el rubio – Tiene que ser cómodo trabajar desde casa.

\- El laboratorio no siempre ha estado en casa; lo construimos en el sótano cuando nacieron los niños. Así puedo cuidarlos sin depender de Molly o contratar una niñera mientras trabajo.

\- Los niños, claro. No me han hablado mucho de ellos, solo mamá. ¿Cómo son?

\- Lo mejor que hemos hecho. Son una locura, pero ya no sabríamos vivir sin ellos. Scorpius, es el mayor, nació de mí diez días antes de que nuestra preciosa Rose naciese de ti. Tú siempre dices que Scorpius es una copia en miniatura de mí y no solo físicamente. Y Rose definitivamente es una Weasley. Pelirroja, valiente, audaz y preciosa. Créeme, nuestra pequeña es lo más precioso de Inglaterra. Me vuelve completamente loco, la adoro. - Dijo Draco con un brillo especial en los ojos que maravilló a Ron - Scorpius es tan rubio como yo y se parece bastante físicamente a mí, sin embargo los ojos los ha sacado de ti, azules en vez de grises. Y afortunadamente, ambos han heredado tu sonrisa y esa facilidad para repartirlas a la menor ocasión. Rousi, que ha salido de todas todas a ti, suele meterse en líos fácilmente, cuando no se queda encerrada en el armario, se queda dormida detrás del sofá y nos tiene como locos buscándola o se mete de cabeza en la bañera vestida. Se parece mucho a ti. Es incapaz de no meterse en lios y definitivamente, es capaz de hacer conmigo lo que quiere. Exactamente como tú. - El anhelo volvió a sus ojos y tiñó su voz momentaneamente, pero carraspeó para alejarlo y continuar - ¡Y con solo un año! Scorpius en cambio es más tranquilo. Te adora. En cuanto escucha tu voz cuando llegas se pone a llamar la atención para que le cojas en brazos. Y siempre quiere estar a tu lado, tienes que ser tu quien le arrope por la noche y quien le dé de comer, además ha adquirido la costumbre de apoyar una mano en tu brazo o pierna, como para asegurarse de que no te vas. Si alguna vez llora eres el único que puede calmarle. Bueno, y tu madre, pero es que no hay nadie que le lleve la contraria a Molly.

\- Sí, mamá es un poco así. - Rió timidamente el pelirrojo.

\- Además, los niños la quieren con locura. ¿Sabes quién se vuelve loco con los pequeños? Tu hermano Charlie. Ha venido más veces a Inglaterra desde que están los niños que en todos los años que lleva en Rumania.

\- ¿En serio? Cuesta creerlo.

\- Quisiste que fuera el padrino de alguno de los niños y no pudo elegir. Tuvo que ser la pequeña Rousi la que lo eligiese.

\- ¿Charlie es el padrino de Rose? Me gusta esa idea. ¿Quién es el padrino de Scorpius?

\- Pues nuestra idea, bueno la tuya en realidad y yo no pude negarme, era pedírselo a Harry. Pero él, que es todo un Slytherin como su padre, nos llevó la contraria y eligió a Longbottom.

\- ¡Venga ya! ¿Neville?

\- Así como lo oyes. En cuanto Rouse se abrazó a Charlie el día que le dijimos que seria padrino de uno de ellos, Scorp hizo lo mismo con Neville, dejándonos claro que le quería a él como padrino ¿Entiendes cuando te digo que pueden ser una locura? Tienen un año y ya toman decisiones del tipo quien es su padrino. Esos dos van a volver el mundo mágico del revés, lo que yo te diga.

\- Se nota lo orgulloso que estás de ellos.

\- Tu también lo estás, Ronald. Solo que no puedes recordarlo. Pero en cuanto vuelvas a casa, te los llevaré a La Madriguera para que les conozcas. Habrá que ser discretos, por la prensa, no quisiera que los niños se encontrasen envueltos de cámaras y periodistas como Sketeer. Esa tipa ya intentó liárnosla y estropear el día de nuestra boda.

\- Odio que me llamen Ronald.

\- Lo sé.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Al rato Ron rompió el silencio.

\- Sobre nuestra boda, esto…

\- Estabas guapísimo y, aunque negaré haber dicho esto, fue el día más marivilloso de nuestra vida y estuvimos todo el día flotando en una nube. Pero supongo que eso no era lo que ibas a preguntar ¿no?

\- Em, no. Es que no entiendo como pude…

\- ¿Casarte conmigo? ¿Enamorarte de mí? Sospecho que no eres el único que se lo pregunta. De hecho, conseguirlo no fue un camino fácil. Es un poco largo, pero intentaré resumirlo. Al finalizar sexto año, Harry, Hermione y tú decidisteis no volver a Hogwarts al año siguiente, iríais a buscar unas cosas llamadas horrocruxes necesarias para derrotar al "Lord". En esa búsqueda unos esbirros menores os atraparon y os llevaron a la Mansión Malfoy, donde el lord había instalado su "sede", para cobrar un rescate. Allí ocurrió algo y descubrí que sentía algo, aunque que no sabía qué era, por ti. El caso es que pese a estar jugándome la vida os procuré un medio para escapar de mi padre y mi tía. Siempre me dijiste que no supiste qué te llevó a hacerlo, tal vez te quedaste demasiado sorprendido de que os ayudase, el caso es que fingiste raptarme para sacarme de allí sin que mi padre sospechara de mí. Una vez libre de mi familia y de los demás mortifagos que habitaban lo que fue mi casa, me pasé a vuestro bando y os ayudé a planificar estrategias y os di toda la información que tenía sobre ellos. Aunque no todos confiaron en mí y tú mismo tuviste tus reservas. En la batalla de Hogwarts, en medio de todo aquel horror, me di cuenta de qué era ese _algo_ que sentía por ti y como creí que no sobreviviría a la batalla, te besé. A ti casi te da un infarto de la impresión, además por si fuera poco para aquel entonces tú estabas con Finigan. Cuando acabó la guerra te fuiste a vivir con él y yo aguardé pacientemente un año, siendo solo tu amigo, ganándome tu confianza poco a poco. Cada vez nos llevábamos mejor y llegamos a ser muy cercanos y al final lo dejaste con Finigan, pero no por mí, si no porque la relación se estancó y decidistéis dejarlo para poder conservar vuestra amistad. Entonces me dediqué a conquistarte con toda mi artillería Slytherin, citas encubiertas de salidas de amigos, cenas intimas en casa con la excusa de ver algún partido de Quidditch, escapadas _inocentes_ de fin de semana para que me ayudases a buscar ingredientes para mis pociones,... Me costó seis meses, pero lo conseguí. Antes del año estabamos viviendo juntos y cuando llevamos como un año y medio nos casamos. A los tres meses de casados concebimos a nuestros hijos. Y aunque no me creas hemos sido felices, al menos hasta ahora.

\- No te ofendas -Suspiró Ron - pero… a veces tengo la sensación de estar en una pesadilla. No es que no quiera creerte, es que no puedo. En mi cabeza es como si hubiera un puzzle y las piezas no encajasen.

\- No me ofendo, puedo entender lo que estás pasando. Pero si quieres que sea sincero, es duro. Porque tu no lo recuerdas, pero me amabas. Y sé que no lo crees y que te lo dije en muy pocas ocasiones, y que no siempre me comporté como el más cariñoso y paciente de los maridos, pero te quiero. Mucho. Más de lo que puedas imaginar.

\- No, desde luego no te imagino como alguien cariñoso. Dudo que sepas como serlo.

\- En realidad no es la primera vez que me dices eso. – Draco hizo una pausa - De hecho, lo dijiste más de una vez antes de que llegaran los renacuajos. Siempre te asombras de cómo me cambiaron los niños. Creo que esa era la pieza que me faltaba a mi para alejar mis miedos y dejar de proteger mis sentimientos. Me educaron con la idea de que sentir era ser vulnerable y no llegué a desprenderme de eso hasta que tuve a los pequeños en brazos.

\- ¿Ves? Esto tampoco encaja. Es que… el Malfoy que conozco… jamás hablaría así, de esa manera tan franca y directa.

\- El Malfoy que conociste murió el día que le obligaron a ponerse la Marca.

Volvieron a sumirse en un silencio tenso que solo se vio interrumpido por la entrada de los médicos que obligaron a Draco a volver a salir de la habitación perdiendo con ello su oportunidad de estar con Ron.


	4. Reacciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 4: Reacciones  
**_

Todo aquel que entraba a visitar al enfermo evitaba hablar de los fallecidos en la guerra por miedo a una mala reacción, sin embargo una tarde un pequeño desliz en la conversación que hizo que llegase el momento que la familia había estado temiendo. Había ido a visitarle el matrimonio formado por George y Hermione, los cuales tuvieron que calmar la curiosidad de Ron que se extrañaba que hubieran llegado a ser pareja.

Estaban explicándole como se habían enamorado y llegado a casarse solo un par de meses después de que lo hiciese Ginny con Harry y como un año antes de que lo hiciesen Draco y él, cuando Hermione se interrumpió consciente de que nombrar al exSlytherin podía ser todavía terreno resvaladizo, pero por suerte Ron no reaccionó tan mal como esperaban, de hecho se limitó a responder de manera _casi_ natural:

\- _No puedo creeros, simplemente tiene que ser imposible, jamás me hubiese casado con Malfoy._ Es curioso - continuó Ron - siempre pensé que Herms acabaría casada con Fred - Ron hizo una pequeña pausa y presintiendo lo que vendrá a continuación preguntó con mucha cautela - Por cierto, ¿cómo es que no ha venido con vosotros, George? Fred es el único que no ha venido a verme aún.

La habitación quedó en un absoluto y tenso silencio, donde todos se miraban entre sí preguntándose con la mirada qué debían hacer. La Sra. Weasley se tapó la cara con las manos, mientras el Sr. Weasley desvió la mirada al suelo para que su hijo no pudiese leer la verdad en sus ojos y a George se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Hermione por su parte quiso mantener la tranquilidad para no angustiar más a su marido y a su amigo, pero en algún momento empezó a llorar en silencio.

El Sr. Weasley levantó la mirada del suelo y quiso hablar, pero por más que lo intentaba las palabras se quedaron trabadas en su boca. Ron iba posando sus ojos en cada uno de ellos alternativamente, asustado de lo que callaban, deseando saber lo que le había pasado a su hermano pero en el fondo temiendo conocer la verdad.

Finalmente, George se armó de valor y se dispuso a relatarle a su hermano menor la parte de la batalla en la que habían perdido a Fred. Como para la Sra. Weasley continuaba siendo demasiado doloroso pensar en su hijo y no se sentía capaz de escuchar como perdió a su pequeño salió de la habitación antes de que George llegara a explicar la parte más dura. A ella, le siguió su preocupado marido y antes de que se cerrase la puerta los que habían quedado dentro de la habitación pudieron escuchar una voz conocida preguntaban en tono preocupado:

\- Sr .Weasley, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué traen esa cara? ¿No habrá empeorado Ron?

* * *

Draco empezaba a impacientarse, para un hombre como él era odioso tener que quedarse fuera de la habitación teniendo que quedarse a expensas de lo que los demás pudieran contarle de Ro. Al tener que permanecer fuera cada dia, había adoptado la costumbre de obligar a que le contasen todo lo que ocurría dentro cada vez que alguien salía de la habitación. que había hecho o dicho Ron, qué había preguntado o si había recordado algo o que poción había tomado. Cuando vio salir a sus suegros de la habitación después de largo rato con cara compungida se temió lo peor:

\- Sr Weasley, Molly, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué traen esa cara? ¿No habrá empeorado Ron?

Arthur Weasley cerró la puerta rápidamente, temeroso de su esposa escuchase el relato sobre la muerte de su hijo. Molly se abrazó a su marido, y mientras acariciaba el pelo a su esposa, Arthur quiso explicarle a su yerno el porqué del estado de su mujer.

\- Ron ha preguntado por la ausencia de Fred. Nadie le había contado lo ocurrido con su hermano y no sabía porque no ha ido a visitarle. Para Molly aún es duro hablar de ello.

\- Lo lamento mucho, Sr. Weasley. Molly ha sufrido ya demasiado. Todos ustedes lo hiceron. Bill atacado por Greyback, George por mi padrino, usted mismo casi muere atacado por Nagini. Y Fred… Y para colmo ese tonto de Ronald mire con quien fue a casarse. Nunca les agradeceré lo suficiente que me aceptaran. Les debo mucho, Sr. Weasley.

\- No hables así, muchacho. Dumbledore sabía que eras diferente de tus padres. Tu familia te hizo mucho daño, te dio una educación que no era la adecuada. Pero no debes culparles, ellos pensaron que hacían lo mejor para ti, aunque no fuera lo que tu necesitabas. Sin embargo, debes estar orgulloso, finalmente tú mismo encarrilaste tu vida.

\- Bueno, Sr Weasley; debo confesar que cierto hijo suyo ayudó a encarrilarla. No sé qué habría sido de mi finalmente sin el apoyo de Ron. Su amistad, antes de que fuesemos pareja me ayudó mucho a ser lo que hoy soy.

Tras una breve pausa, el Sr. Weasley se dirigió a su yerno:

\- Muchacho, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Siempre me sorprende que no tengas problema en llamar a Molly por su nombre y en cambio jamás has consetido dejar de llamarme Sr. Weasley.

Draco sonrió a su suegro, y sin poder mirarle a la cara contestó al padre de su marido:

\- Por respeto, Sr. Weasley. Durante toda mi vida escuché a Lucius faltarle el respeto, tanto a la cara como a la espalda. Burlas y mofas a su costa eran lo habitual entre él y sus amistades. Ellos solo valoraban a los magos por su posición, su dinero o sus contactos. Cuanto más estirados fuesen mejor valorados estaban. Sin embargo, para ellos todo lo que usted significaba era algo que despreciaban. Traidores a la sangre, que ofrecían su amistad y cariño a cualquier mago que se acercase a su famila sin pedir nada a cambio, sin un solo galeón en Gringotts y que se orgullecía de ganar su poco dinero con su esfuerzo. El tiempo y lo que viví me hicieron comprender quienes merecían de verdad ese respeto. Ustedes se lo jugaron todo por liberar a los demás del que-no-de-ser-nombrado, perdieron lo más valioso, la vida de uno de sus hijos y sin embargo perdonaron a quienes no lo merecíamos y nos dieron un mundo mejor. Respeto, Señor Weasley. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para mostrar todo el que usted se merece, Señor.

Arthur, visiblemente emocionado, a pesar de no querer perder la compostura no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de abrazar a su yerno, el cual, pese a no ser muy receptivo a las muestras de afecto en público (exceptuando las de sus hijos) aceptó. El Sr. Weasley iba a tomar la palabra cuando de repente se escucharon exclamaciones y carreras en la habitación de Ron.

Cuando aún no habían tenido tiempo a reaccionar se abrió la puerta y de ella salió una alterada Hermione llamando a voces a los medimagos. Al escucharla, en contra de toda prudencia tanto los Weasley como Draco entraron en tropel a la habitación para encontrarse a Ron en pleno ataque de ansiedad. Maldecía, lloraba, intentaba levantarse de la cama, llamaba a gritos a su hermano Fred y escupía todo insulto que se le pasaba por la cabeza al mortífago que había matado a su hermano.

Todos los presentes se acercaron a la cama a intentar calmarle excepto la persona que más ansiaba poder acercarse a consolarle y a abrazarle, ya que sabía que su presencia no sería beneficiosa para el estado de su esposo. Aun en contra de sus deseos de consolar y apoyar a Ron pretendió salir de la habitación antes de que el pelirrojo reparase en su presencia y se alterase aún más, pero sus intenciones fueron infructuosas puesto que, casualmente, en ese momento entraron por la puerta los medimagos impidiendo que pudiese salir y atrayendo la atención de Ron a esa parte de la sala.

Cuando Ron reparó en la presencia de Draco, tal y como este temía se alteró aún más, gritando más fuerte y dirigiéndo todos los insultos hacia él aún con más saña. En cuanto tuvo la entrada despejada, el rubio salió de la habitación visiblemente agitado, paseándose de arriba a bajo del pasillo. Por más que intentaba controlar sus emociones, la angustia y el dolor que le producía ver a su pareja sufriendo y concentrando todo el odio a los asesinos de su familia y amigos en él, amenazaban con hacerle perder toda compostura. Él también quería maldecir y gritar. Maldecir su suerte, maldecir por haberlo tenido todo y estar a punto de perder lo que más le importaba. Y quería gritar, quería gritarle a Ron, quería gritar que no era justo, que sus hijos no merecían perder a su padre y que él no tenía derecho a romper su familia así sin más.

Tras muy pocos instantes el resto de la familia salió de la habitación por recomendación de los medimagos que se quedaron en la habitación tratando con pociones calmantes y otros remedios que el ataque de histeria no afectase a los nervios y conexiones neuronales en el cerebro del convaleciente. Cuando los medigamos salieron reunieron aparte a los padres de Ron y a Draco para comunicarles que habían decidido sedar al muchacho, ya que en un momento de la crisis había llegado a perder el conocimiento y opinaban que lo mejor era mantenerlo sedado para dar descanso a su cabeza. Lo mantendrían sedado 24h a la espera de los resultados de las pruebas que le habían realizado en los dos días anteriores y si en ese tiempo mejoraba se le retiraría la sedación.

Durante el tiempo que Ron estuvo sedado Draco pudo quedarse en la habitación velando su sueño, tocándole suavemente, sintiéndole por primera vez en dias. Permaneció en silencio todo el día sumido en sus pensamientos y cuando alguien se dirigía a él únicamente respondía con monosílabos. Sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por una única reflexión: ¿Había perdido definitivamente a Ron? Todos imaginaban que sería duro para el pelirrojo pero él, aunque no era tonto y suponía que su marido no reaccionaría bien, en lo más hondo de sí mismo albergaba la esperanza de que afectase a "su relación" y no empeorase la, ya de por sí, delicada situación personal de ambos.

Le resultaba imposible de aceptar que un accidente rompiese de esa manera su familia, pero al parecer la vida le iba a hacer pagar por todos los errores que cometió en su juventud robándole al hombre que había cambiado su vida.

Durante las 24h en las que Ron estuvo sedado hubo una notable mejoría en los resultados de sus pruebas con lo que los medimagos decidieron quitarle la sedación, y si en las siguientes 48h en las que Ron estaría consciente todo continuaba bien y los resultados no empeoraban le darían el alta hospitalaria.

Con una copia de los resultados de las pruebas, Draco tomó la determinación de, que en cuanto Ron tuviese el alta y se instalase en La Madriguera, investigar todo cuanto pudiese hasta encontrar las pociones necesarias para curar del todo a Ron, así este podría recuperar los recuerdos perdidos y él recuperaría a su marido. Haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para recuperarle.

Por su parte, Ron una vez despierto se mostró huraño y dolido pero no volvió a perder los nervios, tampoco volvió a culpabilizar a Draco pero no quiso volver a hablar con él,ni que le hablasen de él o de los niños. Con el paso de las horas se mostró algo más abierto y comunicativo con su familia, incluso se mostró dispuesto a escuchar las partes más dolorosas de la batalla. Una vez acabadas las 48h los medimagos decidieron conceder el alta hospitalaria, y con ella los Weasley empezaron a organizar la vuelta a casa.

Aunque debía haber sido un día feliz, para los Weasley fue incomodo y para Draco lo suficientemente doloroso como para salir del hospital antes de que lo hiciese Ron, para no ver cómo este salía para ir a una casa que no era la que habían compartido.

Para cuando la familia Weasley llegó a La Madriguera Draco ya se había encargado de llevar una gran parte de la ropa de Ron, junto con una nota para la Sra. Weasley donde le pedía que se pasara a ocuparse en un horario concreto de los niños cada día; algo que pedía con una doble misión, poder investigar en las pociones para Ron y que este pudiese pasar tiempo con sus hijos.

Durante el primer mes era Molly quien iba a recoger a los niños a primera hora de la tarde y quien los volvía a llevar a casa por las noches. Molly y Draco aprovechaban estas ocasiones para charlar de la recuperación de Ron, de cómo cada día la relación de Ron con los niños mejoraba pese a lo huraño que se había comportado con ellos al principio, de la nueva rutina en las vidas de Ron y Draco por separado, o de los avances en la investigación. Esto hacía que algunas tardes Molly se demorara más de lo habitual, algo que molestaba sumamente al pelirrojo que lo interpretaba como una traición de su madre. Una de esas noches Ron decidió encararse con ella.

\- Cada día tardas más en volver, mamá. ¿Os lo pasáis bien el hurón y tú, hablando de mí?

\- No digas tonterías, hijo. Me demoro lo que me tengo que demorar

\- No son tonterías. Además, ¿Cómo puedes ponerte de parte de ese hurón?

\- Parece que creas que nos dedicamos a reírnos de ti y nada más lejos. Sigues pensando en él como en tu enemigo y no lo es. Sé que cambió después de la guerra, y aunque nunca fue muy expresivo o dado a las muestras de afecto me consta que te hacía feliz. Volviste a sonreír de verdad, algo que no habías hecho después de lo de Fred y eso es lo único que nos importó – pareció quedar sumida en los recuerdos pero de repente exclamó: ¡Y no hablamos de ti!

\- Mamá, por favor. Sé perfectamente que habláis de mí a mis espaldas.

\- No solo hablamos de ti, también hablamos de los niños, de cómo le van sus investigaciones o como le va en los demás aspectos de su vida. Además, - añadió con un tono demasiado inocente- no lo haríamos a tus espaldas si te dignaras a cumplir con tu papel de padre y llevases a tus hijos a su casa con su otro padre.

\- No puedo creer que encima pretendas que crea que tengo yo la culpa. Pues bien, se os ha acabado la suerte, mañana mismo te acompañaré cuando vayas a llevar a los niños y veremos como hacéis para hablar ahora de mí.

\- En fin, querido, esta discusión es absurda. Si quieres creer que hablamos de ti, créelo, como quiera. Y si eso te hace quedarte más tranquilo mañana cuando vaya a llevar a los niños con su padre puedes venir y comprobar por ti mismo qué es lo que hablamos.

Y así con una sonrisa maliciosa y pensando que su hijo en el fondo siempre sería igual de inocente, Molly Weasley salió del salón.


	5. El reencuentro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Cuando al día siguiente Molly fue a recoger a los niños para llevarlos a La Madriguera informó a Draco de las intenciones de Ron de ir con ella cuando fuese a llevarlos de nuevo a casa; lo que hizo que Draco fuese incapaz de concentrarse en toda la tarde y no consiguiese hacer una poción a derechas, así que decidió dejar las pociones para otro momento y darse una ducha rápida para ponerse presentable para cuando llegase Ron.

"Darse una ducha rápida" consistió en tomar un baño de una hora, con atención especial a su pelo, "_es_ _imposible peinarse decentemente sin usar gomina pero Ron odia que me engomine el pelo_" y a su afeitado, "¿_Dónde maldiciones he puesto el after shave que le gustaba tanto a Ron_? " y "ponerse presentable" probarse aproximadamente unas 50 combinaciones diferentes de pantalones y camisa, sin ser capaz de decidirse por ninguno. "_Este pantalón está muy usado, no puedes presentarte delante de Ron con ropa vieja, pensará que no te importa que te encuentre atractivo o no, esta camisa no está bien planchada, por nada del mundo voy a dejar que me vea con una camisa mal planchada, esta tiene un botón mal cosido, ¿acaso no hay una camisa decente en este maldito armario?, este pantalón no combina con ninguna camisa, esta me hará sudar y solo faltaría ponerme a sudar como uno de esos desaseados, este traje es de firma, no puedes presentarte con ropa de firma, pensará que quieres restregarle tu dinero, ¿y si me pongo el jersey del uniforme del Howgarts? Sería más informal y algo que tenemos en común que recuerda. No digas estupideces, cómo vas a presentarte como un Slytherin ¿eres idiota?, ¿me da tiempo a ir comprar algo de ropa? Esa camisa me gusta, puede servir, ¡ah no! es la que le regalé a Ron hace poco ¿Qué hace en mi armario?, ¿y si…?" _

Cuando Draco ya estaba al borde de la desesperación vio la foto que aún conservaba en su aparador, donde se les veía a ambos con los niños en el jardín de su casa celebrando el cumpleaños de Ron. Draco llevaba una camisa blanca arremangada con los dos botones superiores desabrochados y unos pantalones Chino's de color blanco con un cinturón negro; Ron le miraba como si no hubiese otro hombre en el mundo. Inmediatamente decidió que sería así como quería que le viese. ¿Y los zapatos? ¿Qué zapatos se ponía? Sabía que se estaba comportando como una adolescente ante su primera cita, pero era la primera vez que iba a ver a Ron desde que salió de San Mungo y en el fondo era algo así como una primera cita y quería causarle tan buena impresión como fuese posible. Sonrió de medio lado mientras un pensamiento le pasaba por la cabeza. _"Cuando digo que esa comadreja me va a volver loco… quien iba a pensar que Draco Malfoy podría llegar a comportarse como una adolescente" _Conforme se iba acercando la hora a la que había quedado con Molly, se iba poniendo más y más nervioso (_un Malfoy nervioso, wow, te estás cubriendo de gloria, Draco. Menos mal que Lucius no llegó a verte así)_, así que decidió volver a planchar la camisa y los pantalones que iba a ponerse, repasó su peinado, acomodó los cojines del sofá dos o tres veces, recolocó las fotos del salón y finalmente ordenó las partituras de su piano, se sentó y dejó que sus dedos decidieran por él la pieza que iba a tocar. Cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que estaba tocando descubrió que era la misma pieza que sonaba en el apartamento de soltero de Draco la primera noche que Ron y él pasaron juntos. Y no pudo evitar volver a sonreír cuando pasó por su mente un breve recuerdo de esa noche.

**Flashback**

Ron y él eran un amasijo de brazos y piernas revueltos en el sofá. Draco se apoderaba sin piedad de la boca de Ron mientras sus manos lo hacían de su espalda y su pelo. Cuando la necesidad de respirar se impuso a la de seguir devorándose, Ron separó su boca y echó la cabeza para atrás con los ojos cerrados. Una música de piano sonaba por toda la sala. Aún con los ojos cerrados, Ron se dejó envolver por la música mientras los labios de Draco torturaban su cuello. "me encanta" susurró Ron.

\- Es que soy muy bueno besando, Weasley"

\- Me refería a la música. – Sonrió con malicia Ron.

Draco gruñó bajito pero contestó con el tono altivo de quien imparte una lección.

\- Gymnopedia Nº1 de Erik Satie. Está considerada como una de las diez mejores piezas para piano de la historia.

\- ¿Te parece si continuamos con la lección de historia de la música en otro momento?

\- Buena idea, Weasley. - y volvió a apoderarse de sus labios.

**Fin del flashback**

Cuando llegó la hora él seguía sentado frente al piano y se vio sorprendido por el timbre de la puerta. Molly consideraba, y él estaba de acuerdo, en que los niños eran aún demasiado pequeños para viajar por red flu o usar trasladores así que usaban transporte tradicional. Nervioso, inspiró con fuerza antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse a Molly con Rose en brazos, con Ron a su lado llevando a Scorpius. Todos los nervios y cambios de ropa que había pasado se vieron recompensados al observar la reacción de Ron al verle. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, quedó con la respiración entrecortada, le vio tragar fuerte y enrojeció hasta quedar del mismo tono que su pelo. Molly, con una sonrisilla de satisfacción, carraspeó y mirando a su yerno dijo: - _Hola, hijo. Te traemos a los niños. Por cierto, ¿Qué era eso que tocabas? Me resulta conocido pero no lo reconozco. Me alegro que vuelvas a tocar; desde que nacieron los niños no te había oído hacerlo y sé que a Ron le encantaba._

\- Hola Molly, Ron. Pasad, por favor. No sé que tocaba, la verdad.- mintió a su suegra- Solo me he encontrado sentado frente al piano y he dejado fluir los dedos.

Inconscientemente, Ron miró hacía las manos de Draco, gesto que no se le pasó desapercibido a este. Para no aumentar más el bochorno de Ron lo dejó pasar y se centró en atender a sus hijos. Los sentó en dos tronos cerca de la mesa del comedor mientras les calentaba ligeramente unas papillas que había dejado preparadas para la cena. Para romper el silencio, se interesó por cómo se habían portado los niños e incluso se atrevió a preguntarle a Ron por su recuperación; una vez preparada la cena de los niños, invitó a madre e hijo a que le ayudasen a darles la cena. Mientras los niños cenaban, suegra y yerno tuvieron la misma _discusión_ de todas las noches, Molly insistía en que cenaran en La Madriguera y Draco en que cenasen en casa, no solo por evitarle gastos innecesarios, también porque él disfrutaba de darles de cenar, bañarles y acostarles.

\- Antes siempre les bañaba Ron mientras yo hacía la cena de los cuatro, ahora he descubierto lo agradable que es y no quiero dejar de hacerlo.

\- ¿Les bañaba yo?- se interesó Ron- ¿Y podría volver a hacerlo?

\- Cariño- intervino Molly- Hoy no tenemos mucho tiempo para quedarnos. En casa la cena está sin hacer y aún tengo cosas pendientes por terminar.- y con un tono casual añadió- A no ser que yo me adelante y tú te quedes aquí mientras bañáis a los niños.

\- ¿Quedarme aquí solo?

Casi podía verse en el interior de su cabeza las dudas de quedarse a solas con Draco batiéndose en duelo con las ganas de bañar a los niños. Para su fortuna, Draco acudió en su rescate y hablándole directamente a su suegra expuso sus dudas:

\- Molly, tal vez sea demasiado pronto para Ron. Piensa que no nos habíamos visto desde el hospital y su último recuerdo de mí no es nada agradable. No deberíamos precipitar las cosas e ir paso a paso.

Aunque la Sra. Weasley pareció un poco decepcionada, Ron le dirigió una sonrisa pequeñita de agradecimiento que hizo que a Draco le recorriese por el cuerpo una sensación de calidez.

Las visitas de Ron a su antigua casa para llevar a los niños se hicieron diarias, pero siempre acompañado de su madre y siempre siguiendo el mismo guión, parecía quedar impresionado por el aspecto del Draco, (cada día se esforzaba más en arreglarse), daban de cenar a los niños y se marchaban. Las constantes visitas, aún acompañados de Molly, hicieron que cada vez hubiese más fluidez entre ellos; Draco podía percibir como Ron se sentía cada día más cómodo e incluso su relación empezaba a ser bastante cordial. Un noche, varias semanas después, cuando acabaron de darles de cenar a los niños, Draco le pidió a su todavía suegra (al menos legalmente), que se ocupase de bañar a los niños para que él pudiese hablar con Ron. Este enrojeció pero no se negó a quedarse a solas con el rubio.

\- No te pongas nervioso, solo quiero pedirte algo referente a los niños.

\- Ah, los niños. De acuerdo – Ron pareció algo decepcionado, aunque Draco no estuvo seguro de si había interpretado bien su expresión.

\- Mañana necesito que se queden a dormir contigo en La Madriguera. Tengo un compromiso y no sé a qué hora llegaré.- Ron puso una cara que, de nuevo, no supo interpretar así que añadió una pequeña broma - Si tuviésemos un elfo doméstico no sería necesario molestaros pero como siempre te negaste en redondo a comprar uno...

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, me extrañaba que no hubiese aquí uno. Así que yo no quise. Hermione estaría orgullosa.

-Lo estaba, créeme – le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Ron se retorcía los dedos y se mostraba inquieto, al final, intentando poner un tono casual le preguntó:

\- ¿Es por una cita?

Draco se esforzó por no demostrar lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza y contestar con naturalidad.

\- Sí, es una cita – Dracó puso toda su atención al rostro de Ron para estudiar su reacción en la casi imperceptible pausa que hizo antes de continuar- pero de trabajo. Ceno con parte del consejo del hospital mágico que van a abrir en Irlanda. Es posible que les suministremos pociones a cambio de subvenciones para crear un laboratorio/escuela donde formar nuevos pocionistas profesionales o como apoyo a los estudiantes a auror o algo así. Tú estabas enterado, de hecho fuiste parte activa de estos planes, solo que con todo lo ocurrido con tu…, bueno ya sabes; lo había ido posponiendo.

Ron levantó la mirada de nuevo, pues había estado mirando al suelo, para contestar que no habría ningún problema en quedarse con los pequeños.

Una vez los niños estuvieron acostados, Ron y su madre se marcharon asegurándole de nuevo que no había ningún problema en quedarse los niños por la noche al día siguiente. Una vez a solas en su habitación Draco se tumbó boca arriba en la cama con una sonrisa en la boca. "_Se ha puesto celoso. Ha creído que tenía una cita amorosa y se ha puesto celoso. Su cara lo decía todo, esa manera de mirar al suelo con las cejas arrugadas y los labios apretados le han delatado." "Niños, – _dijo en voz alta_ \- vuestro padre va a reconquistar a papá. Aunque me cueste 100 años." _

_*/*/*_

Al día siguiente, en La Madriguera contaron con la ayuda del auror más famoso de Inglaterra y de sus propios hijos para ayudar a cuidar de los pequeños Malfoy-Weasley. Según como avanzaba la tarde Harry pudo comprobar la buena sintonía de Ron con sus, para él, recién conocidos hijos, especialmente con la miniatura de Malfoy. Mientras Ginny y la Sra. Weasley se ocupaban de la merienda de todos los niños, Harry se interesó por cómo estaba sintiéndose con la nueva vida que se había encontrado a la que le faltaban seis años de recuerdos perdidos. La conversación pasó desde las pérdidas en la batalla hasta sus hijos, cuando en algún momento derivó en Draco y en su relación con él.

\- Es muy extraño, todo en él es diferente a lo que yo recuerdo de Draco Malfoy. A veces parece que tiene miedo de decir según que delante de mí, ¿te imaginas? Draco Malfoy teniendo miedo de mí. Es de locos. Y luego está como se comporta con mi madre. Con la de veces que la ha insultado. Siempre es amable. Amable ¡Malfoy! Y aunque no me presiona con el tema de nuestro matrimonio a veces me mira de una forma que hace que me recorran escalofríos.

\- ¿Escalofríos de los buenos o de los malos?

\- Eso es lo malo, que no lo tengo muy claro. No sé cómo me siento cuando me mira, o cuando por casualidad me toca o cuando me llega su olor. Creo que me voy a volver loco.

Harry suspiró e hizo un gesto de resignación.

\- Esto ya lo hemos vivido antes, Ronald Weasley. Y el resultado fue un matrimonio y dos de los renacuajos que están merendando.

\- Pero, es que no lo entiendo. Él mismo reconoce que no es cariñoso o que no solía tener muestras de afecto conmigo en público y sin embargo, todos estáis seguros de nuestra felicidad. ¿Cómo sabéis que yo era feliz? ¿Y si yo fingía, por miedo o por vuestra seguridad?

\- No sé, era algo se percibía. Suavizaba el tono cuando pronunciaba tu nombre o las poquísimas veces que te llamaba cariño. Era muuuy fácil sorprenderle mirándote. George bromeó una vez diciendo que te habías puesto un hechizo imantador de miradas de Malfoys. También está que una vez los chicos bromeamos con los motes cariñosos que usamos con Herms y Ginny entre nosotros, y cuando llegó el turno de hablar de vosotros y dijiste que ninguno, pero te pusiste muy colorado. Así que tal vez no sea cariñoso en público pero deduzco que algo tiene que haber en privado. Lo único que puedo decirte es que de repente, recuperamos al Ron que reía, hacía bromas y estaba de buen humor.

*/*/*

A la mañana siguiente Ron se encargó de llevar a los niños a la casa que había compartido con Draco; fue solo ya que la Sra. Weasley tenía cosas de las que ocuparse y al pelirrojo no puso pegas en ir solo. Así que cuando Draco abrió la puerta se encontró a un Ron con Scorpius en brazos y a Rose agarrada de la mano intentando escaparse. Ambos se quedaron paralizados, cada uno por un motivo distinto al otro. Ron al encontrarse a un Draco recién duchado que con unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta negra pegada al cuerpo resultaba la visión más atractiva que había visto jamás. Y Draco, por que la visión de Ron con ambos niños era una estampa demasiado familiar que le había llenado en segundos la mente de recuerdos. Draco rompió el silencio el primero.

\- Pasad. Veo que Rose estaba poniéndotelo difícil.

\- Sí, parece que es su especialidad.

\- No te imaginas cuanto.- Ambos rieron.

\- ¿Qué tal la reunión?

\- Diría que bien, pero nunca se sabe. ¿Cómo se portaron las fieras?

\- Volvieron locos a sus tíos Harry y Ginny que vinieron a vernos con los primos James y Albus. Se dieron un pequeño atracón a chucherías.

\- Ay madre, ya puedo ver cuánto les consintieron anoche. Ese Potter los malcría, siempre lo he dicho.

\- Bueno, algo de culpa puede que tenga yo también - Dijo algo avergonzado Ron.

\- Estoy seguro de ello. Eres un consentidor. No es que sea un reproche, solo te informo: Eres un consentidor. – Ambos volvieron a reír.

\- Da la sensación de que te parece bien que los consienta.

\- Pues no, pero que quieres que haga. Esa batalla la perdía siempre –hizo un gesto de resignación –Así que me toca ser el auror malo.

\- ¿Discutíamos mucho por eso?

\- A ver – suspiró Draco – nos criamos de manera muy diferente y ambos queremos criar ahora a los niños de manera que no pasen por las cosas malas que nosotros pasamos. Es decir, tú no quieres que les falten los caprichos que tú no tuviste, y yo no quiero que se conviertan en unos niños insoportablemente egocéntricos y mimados como lo fui yo. Por eso, mientras tú tiendes a consentirles yo tiendo a ser el padre malo que dice no.

Ron se quedó en silencio mirando a Draco hasta que este se puso nervioso. Cuando pudo hacer acopio de valor Ron tomó la palabra:

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta… digamos personal?

\- ¿Es sobre nosotros? – Draco observo el enrojecimiento de Ron y continuó – Sí, claro. Pregunta lo que quieras.

\- Harry me ha contado que una vez hablamos sobre nuestros motes cariñosos, que no se lo quise decir pero que enrojecí. ¿Teníamos motes de esos?

En la mente de Draco invadió el recuerdo de Ron susurrándole entre las sábanas. "_mi __pequeño hurón, mi huroncito"._ Hizo una pausa mientras se reponía de la impresión tanto de la pregunta como del recuerdo.

\- Bueno, no exactamente. Sí hay algo, pero no estoy preparado para hablar de ello. Y creo que tú tampoco. Solo te puedo decir que es más una _pésima_ broma que hiciste una vez y se coló para siempre en ciertos momentos… íntimos. Y es algo que definitivamente prueba que te quiero, porque no le consentiría a nadie más que me llamase algo semejante. De hecho no sé cómo te lo consiento a ti. – Omitió decirle que él también tenía un nombre cariñoso/vergonzoso para cuando Ron usaba el suyo, "_mi león_".

Para romper la atmosfera rara que se había creado, Draco cambió de tema y le llevó a terreno seguro: los niños.

\- Para compensar que ayer os los tuvisteis que quedar toda la noche, mañana no hace falta que vengáis a por ellos. Pasaremos la tarde en el parque.

\- No son una molestia – replicó inmediatamente Ron – También son mis hijos, ¿no? Disfruto mucho con ellos y mis padres aún más.

\- Me alegro de oír que disfrutas con ellos. De todas maneras mañana se quedarán aquí. Te explico: Antes como nuestros trabajos en ocasiones nos robaban tiempo para los niños decidimos que fijaríamos un día a la semana para dedicárselo a ellos. Íbamos al parque, al zoo o a cualquier sitio donde disfrutasen. Desde que pasó lo tuyo no lo habíamos hecho, así que ayer decidí retomarlo.

\- Ah. Suena un plan genial – Ron pareció decepcionado.

Al ver la reacción de Ron, Draco se animó a continuar, y cuando lo hizo fue para hacerlo con cautela.

\- No sé si te sientes lo suficientemente seguro conmigo, pero si lo estás, estaría bien que vinieses con nosotros mañana.

Ron levantó la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos, Draco creyó que lo había asustado e iba a disculparse, cuando Ron habló.

\- Aquí estaré – Y le dedicó una de sus maravillosas sonrisas, que hizo que Draco sintiese una punzada en el estomago.

* * *

**Este capítulo es más largo de lo habitual por no sabía por donde cortar, el resto volverán a ser sobre las dos mil palabras. Tengo que volver a añadir otro capítulo más, para poder contar lo que quiero contar. Así que de cinco capítulos vamos ya por siete y puede que añada un epílogo.  
**

**Gracias por los comentarios y reviews. **

**¿Donceles? ¿Eso que es? Con los dos personajes más "hot" (odio esa expresión) de la saga es imposible que nadie les crea donceles :P lol**

**Por cierto, Gymnopedia Nª 1 existe y hay algún blog que lo considera como una de las diez mejores piezas para piano de la historia.**


	6. Pasos adelante

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Al día siguiente Ron llegó puntual a la cita con Draco y los niños y esta vez fue él quien se esmeró en tratar de impresionar al rubio con su aspecto, quien, a juzgar por su reacción al abrir la puerta quedó verdaderamente sorprendido.

\- Estás… wow. Pasa, has llegado _muy_ puntual.

\- ¿Sorprendido?

\- Un poco, la verdad. No recuerdo que hayas sido puntual desde… nunca.

\- Me refería a mi aspecto.

\- Ah, bueno. Ejem. Impresionado, más bien. Hacía tiempo…

\- ¿Qué no conseguía impresionarte?

Draco lo miró con una expresión difícil de descifrar, y cuando habló lo hizo con un tono grave.

\- Que no te vestías para impresionarme. Supongo que es normal. Llevamos conviviendo más de tres años. Y con los niños ya casi no tenemos tiempo para hacer planes para impresionar a nadie.

\- Lo cierto es que sí que ocupa tiempo cuidar de estos dos.

\- Sí, y tú encima querías otro.

Ron sonrió con expresión bobalicona antes de contestar

\- Me gustan los niños, no puedo negarlo. No me importaría tener tres hijos. – Se puso rojo inmediatamente y avergonzado empezó a tartamudear – N-no t-t-te estoy p-proponiendo tener otro hijo. Solo digo que si me hubiese despertado con tres hijos, p-pues no me habría importado.

Draco volvió a mirarle con esa expresión indescifrable y girándose hacia sus hijos añadió en el mismo tono grave, como si estuviese comentando la subida de precios de los calderos en vez de estar lanzándole un cumplido:

\- Te pones adorable siempre que te sonrojas – Cambió el tono a uno más ameno para dirigirse a sus hijos – Vamos, pequeños, que se nos hace tarde.

\- Bueno y ¿a qué parque vamos?

\- No, hoy no vamos al parque. Esta mañana llamaron de "Tumejoramigo". Es un refug…

\- Un refugio de animales. Encontré unos folletos entre las cosas que llevaste a La Madriguera cuando salí del hospital.

\- Exacto. Poco antes de pasara lo tuyo habíamos estado pensando en tener alguna mascota para los niños. Yo sugerí comprarlo en esa tienda tan grande que hay en el Callejón Diagon, donde compraste a Pig, ¿Recuerdas? pero salió tu lado PEDDO…

\- El PEDDO no trata de animales de compañía, es para los derechos de los seres mágicos…

\- Vale, vale. El caso es que salió tu lado _defensor de los animales_ y dijiste que nada de comprar que habías visto unos folletos de un refugio y que querías que fuésemos allí…

\- Y por culpa de _lo mío_ aún no habíamos ido – involuntariamente a Ron se le coló un poco de hastío en el tono de voz, que a Draco no le pasó desapercibido.

\- Te equivocas, Weasley. Fuimos y como no nos poníamos de acuerdo, ya que tú querías un perro y yo un gato, nos enseñaron una pareja peculiar. Un gatito y un perrito que al parecer habían sido encontrados y llevados juntos al refugio y no se separaban nunca. Por la cara que pusiste (y estás poniendo ahora) – añadió con una sonrisa – supe que no habría manera de disuadirte de quedarnos solo con uno y que nos los quedaríamos a ambos. Pero el perrito estaba siguiendo un tratamiento por una infección y como no querían separarlos quedamos en que nos avisarían cuando pudiésemos ir a por los dos. Y nos han llamado justo esta mañana.

\- Seguro que los renacuajos se lo pasarán en grande con ellos.

\- Además, como son cachorritos crecerán juntos los cuatro.

\- Y en La Madriguera se lo pasarán genial por los alrededores.

\- Por el momento, hasta que se acostumbren a nosotros no los sacaría de casa. Más adelante, tal vez.

\- Me refería a que se vendrán a vivir conmigo a La Madriguera.

\- Sigue soñando, Weasley. Los cachorros son para los niños, no para sus padres. Y la casa de los niños es esta.

\- También lo es La Madriguera. Y tú no querías al perro.

\- Ni tú al gato. Argumento inválido. Hablo en serio, Ronald. Los cachorros se quedarán aquí. Cuando lleguemos allí adopta otro para La Madriguera si quieres, pero estos se quedan conmigo.

\- Odio que me llamen Ronald, ya te lo dije.

\- Lo sé, ya te lo dije. ¿Recuerdas que te conté que yo siempre perdía en la batalla de consentir a los niños? Pues esta siempre la pierdes tú, _Ronald._

Draco estaba molesto, miraba al lado opuesto donde estaba Ron con las manos en las caderas, así que Ron decidió romper el silencio.

\- Debemos de tener algún record, aún no nos hemos reconciliado y ya hemos vuelto a discutir. – intentó bromear Ron.

Draco no pudo evitar reír con un gesto medio de resignación, medio incredulidad.

\- Eres increíble, Ron.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

\- Sí, eso, mejor vámonos.

Salieron de casa con un niño cada uno de la mano, dieron un paseo hasta una zona más tranquila del barrio donde vivían y allí cogieron un taxi mágico que los llevó hasta el refugio. Una vez allí recogieron a los cachorritos y Ron adoptó un perro algo mayor con problemas de visión. "_él también tiene derecho a tener un hogar donde lo quieran, no me mires así, Draco". _

Después del refugio fueron a un parque cercano al barrio donde vivían, para que los niños y los animales pudiesen jugar y comenzaran a acostumbrarse unos a otros. Ron no podía dejar de mirar a Draco, que se comportaba de una manera relajada y natural tanto con los niños como con él; Ron era incapaz de reconocer algo del antiguo Draco en la persona que jugaba, reía, alzaba en el aire a los niños, les enseñaba como acariciar a los animales o les limpiaba la cara. Cuando le vio con una rodilla en el suelo, limpiándo las lágrimas y consolando a Rose, que se había tropezado y caído hacía unos instantes, sintió una punzada en el estómago.

Cuando empezaba a caer la tarde decidieron volver a casa, Ron llevaba a Scorpius subido en los hombros y en la mano izquierda una correa con los perros, Draco llevaba en brazos a la niña y esta a su vez llevaba en sus brazos al gatito.

\- Deberíamos haber traído el carrito de los niños, así no tendrías que pelearte con las fieras – Comentó Draco divertido al ver las dificultades de Ron para controlar a los perros.

\- Nada de eso, que no se diga que un Griffyndor no puede con dos _cachorritos _y un perro – Rió él.

\- ¡Mira que eres tonto!

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Draco tomó de la mano a Ron para seguir paseando hasta casa, creando la imagen de una estampa familiar.

\- Ya verás como hoy caen en la cama agot… ¿Ron? ¿Qué ocurre, por qué tienes esa cara? – Draco siguió la mirada de Ron hasta sus manos y al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho soltó sus manos como si se hubiese quemado.

\- ¡Lo siento! Lo siento. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Supongo… no sé, yo… me he sentido casi como antes y… es que no me he dado ni cuenta, Ron

\- Tranquilízate, Draco. Tampoco es que hayas matado a nadie. – sonrió para mostrarle que todo estaba bien.

El restante camino a casa fue algo menos ameno, ya que Draco seguía algo nervioso, temiendo que su gesto inconsciente significase un nuevo paso atrás, Ron, en cambio estaba sintiendo un ligero hormigueo en la mano, y lidiaba además con las miles de dudas que se agolpaban en su cabeza por el significado del hormigueo y la sensación de decepción que le invadió cuando Draco le soltó la mano.

Al llegar a casa la rutina de bañar y dar de cenar a los niños que ya habían seguido noches anteriores suavizó lo que quedaba del nerviosismo de ambos. Una vez bañados los niños, antes de llevarlos a la habitación para acostarlos, Ron les preguntó:

\- ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien?

\- Tíiii! – Respondió alegre Rose.

Draco la cogió en brazos para darle un beso y se giró hacia Ron.

\- Va a ser tan charlatana como tú. El que me preocupa es Scorpius. Empezaron a hablar casi a la vez algo antes de tu… accidente, pero mientras Rose ha seguido hablando, Scorp no ha vuelto a hablar. Me preocupa que se le haya creado un trauma, no sé si debería llevarlo a un especialista.

\- ¿Scorpius? Pero si él sí que habla.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando está con vosotros habla?

\- Bueno, mis padres dicen que aún no le han oído hablar, pero conmigo si habla. Dice papá o papi y hola y Si y No y alguna cosita más.

Acostaron a los pequeños pero Draco quedó con expresión sombría, que Ron notó.

\- ¿He dicho algo malo?

\- En absoluto, es solo que me preocupa Scorp. Que hable solo contigo me da que pensar. No sé si debes pasar más tiempo con él porque te echa en falta o al revés, que el que debe pasar más tiempo con él soy yo porque no paso el suficiente tiempo con él y por eso no habla conmigo. Espero que retomar las salidas semanales ayude.

\- Podemos dedicar dos días a la semana en vez de uno hasta que se acostumbre.

\- ¿Podemos? ¿Los dos?

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Pensabas dejarme venir solo hoy?

\- No seas malpensado, es que no sabía si querrías venir todas las semanas o solo querías probar esta vez.

\- No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente, Malfoy.

\- No pretendo, Weasley. En absoluto. – añadió mirándole a los ojos de tal manera que hizo enrojecer a Ron.

\- Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana, Ron.

Antes de pensárselo dos veces, Ron se acercó a Draco y le dio beso en la mejilla lo suficientemente suave y que se demoró lo justo como para que pudiese dejar de considerarse _casto _y se fue todo lo deprisa que pudo junto con el perro recién adoptado a la chimenea para tomar la red flu. Antes de perderse en la red pudo ver a Draco tocarse la mejilla mientras miraba como se marchaba.

-.-.-

**\- **Y entonces Scorp cogió la correa y se puso a pasearlos a los dos, como si fuese subida en un poni en vez de en el pobre Peludo. – Ron le comentaba divertido a Draco las aventuras de los niños con el perro que había adoptado.

\- Menudas ocurrencias tiene tu hija… Porque sé que es nuestra, pero es para pensar que es hija de tu hermano George. Tiene las mismas aptitudes.

Ambos estaban en el cómodo sofá del salón de la casa mientras charlaban distendidamente y los pequeños jugaban en la alfombra delante de ellos con los cachorritos.

\- Suertudo tú, que sabes que es nuestra; yo me tengo que fiar de tu palabra. – bromeó Ron.

\- Que no te acuerdes de mí pase; pero que no te acuerdes del parto de tu hija con lo que nos hicisteis pasar es para cruciarte. Las doce horas más largas de mi vida; exceptuando las que estuviste inconsciente cuando el ataque.

\- Exactamente ¿qué paso? Nadie me lo ha contado aún; eso sí, George no ha dudado en burlarse de que me desmayé en el tuyo.

\- ¿Qué te desmayaste en el mío? ¡Rooon! – Draco hizo verdaderos esfuerzos por no reírse – Pero cariño, tú no estuviste en mi parto. Los medimagos no te lo permitieron porque faltaba muy poco para el tuyo y el estrés de mi parto podía adelantartelo. George te ha gastado una broma. – Al ver la cara de desconcierto de Ron, Draco estalló en risas – Perdón, perdón, perdón. Es que estabas muy gracioso.

\- Ehhh – soltó Ron reaccionando y empezando a pegarle con uno de los cojines del sofá al parecer obviando que Draco le había llamado cariño instantes atrás.

\- ¡Para, para! ¡Ya me he disculpado! – dijo entre risas Draco.

Ron siguió golpeándole con el cojín hasta que Draco consiguió arrebatárselo, así que empezó a hacerle cosquillas, Draco se defendía y empezaron "pelear" jugando. En un momento del juego Ron atrapó las manos de Draco y las puso a los lados de la cabeza del rubio, quedando sus caras a escasos centímetros. A Ron se le secó la boca y a Draco se le aceleró la respiración, quedaron en un tenso silencio observándose hasta que pareció que Draco acercaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia Ron, justo en el momento en que Scorpius decidió volver a hablar.

\- Papi, papá, papi, papá – mientras hablaba daba palmaditas.

\- ¡Scorpius! ¡Has vuelto a hablar, pequeñín! – Draco muy emocionado se apartó de Ron y fue a coger al niño en brazos – Dilo otra vez, Paa-pá.

El niño le dio palmaditas en el rostro mientras decía – Papi y papá. ¡Tiii!

Draco estaba lo suficientemente feliz porque Scorpius volviese a hablar que no se dio cuenta de la seriedad en el rostro de Ron hasta que este le llamó.

\- Ey, _papá_, ¿Qué tal si acostamos a los niños? Tengo que hablar contigo.

Draco sacó conclusiones erróneas y creyó que haberlo molestado cuando había estado cerca de besarle, así que mantuvo las distancias mientras bañaban y acostaban a sus hijos. Al volver al comedor en vez de sentarse en el sofá junto a Ron, decidió hacerlo en un sillón que había al lado del sofá.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí tan lejos? Ven aquí, creo que no te has dado cuenta de una cosa.

\- ¿De?

\- De lo que acaba de hacer Scorp. Te has entusiasmado tanto porque te volviese a hablar que no te has dado cuenta de nada más.

\- Si te refieres a…

\- Me refiero a que ha vuelto a hablar cuando nos ha visto comportarnos como una pareja – Ron estaba visiblemente ruborizado.

Draco miraba Ron con una cara que revelaba que estaba analizando lo que acababa de escuchar desde todas las perspectivas posibles.

\- Quieres decir que Scorp no me echaba de menos a mí ni a ti. Lo que echa de menos es a "nosotros". – Draco hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza – Vamos a tener que llevarle a un psicomago o a un pedagomago para que le ayude.

\- No será necesario llevarlo a un loquero de esos.

\- No son loqueros. Por Salazar, no seas bruto. Son especialistas. Ron, tu hijo quiere algo que no podemos darle. ¿Cómo vamos a dárselo si ni siquiera recuerdas qué eres su padre?

\- No recuerdo haberlo sido, pero SÉ que lo soy ¿Y si me viniese a vivir aquí una temporada?

\- No. – La respuesta de Draco fue contundente y a Ron le pilló por sorpresa la negativa. Después de unos largos segundos Draco se justificó – Volverás a casa solo si es de verdad y para siempre. – Draco le miró a los ojos donde había un deje de súplica – Ronald, no soportaría tenerte tan cerca y tener que vivir una mentira…

Ron le pasó una mano por el brazo con gesto apenado.

– Siento que esto sea tan difícil para ti. Lo hago lo mejor que puedo, pero me falta mucha información.

\- Ronald… - Draco volvió a negar con la cabeza – No es culpa tuya. Perdona que me haya puesto así.

\- No me llames Ronald. No lo soporto. - A ambos se les escapó una media sonrisa, aunque la de Draco un tanto triste - ¿Cómo consentía que me lo llamaras?

\- Por lo mismo que lo haces ahora. No te queda otro remedio.

\- Pues menuda gracia.

Draco hizo una mueca y un gesto como de estar sopesando una algo.

\- En realidad… no te lo he contado todo. Quiero decir, lo consientes porque tú también usas una versión de mi nombre que yo odio. Lo hacías sobre todo cuando te enfadabas. - volvió a hacer otra mueca y un gesto de resignación - Bueno, y puestos a confesar, ¿recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste el otro día, la de los apodos cariñosos? No solo tú tenías uno para mí, yo también tengo uno para ti. Pero no preguntes, no estás preparado para oírlo.

\- Quien no está preparado, Draco ¿Yo para oírlo o tú para contarlo?

Draco hizo otra mueca. – El resultado es el mismo.

\- Lo que pasa es que no quieres que te llame por el nombre que te da rabia.

\- Eso será. – Draco esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – En todo caso, lo discutiremos mañana, que hoy es muy tarde.

\- Buenas noches, Malfoy – se despidió un resignado Ron que antes de salir por la red flu besó en la mejilla al rubio. – Te veo mañana. ¡Y me toca a mí elegir parque!

* * *

**Bueno, pues esto va llegando a su fin. Estoy escribiendo el próximo capi que es el último y es posible que tenga que dividirlo en dos. En todo caso, la semana que viene (si lo acabo a tiempo) el último capítulo (o la primera parte) y la siguiente el epílogo (o segunda parte más el epílogo)  
**


	7. Un sueño extraño

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

_Draco abrió los ojos en su cama y se giró hacia el lado donde dormía Ron más por la inercia de la costumbre adquirida durante años que por deseo, ya que sabía que una mañana más iba a encontrarlo vacio. Para su sorpresa, Ron estaba a su lado tumbado de costado, apoyado en el codo, mirándole a los ojos. _

_\- Buenos días, mi pequeño hurón._

_\- Ron… tú… ¿Cómo es que…?_

_\- Te echaba de menos. – contestó sencillamente Ron._

_\- Pero, ¿eres… tú? – encerrando en la simple pregunta una clara segunda interpretación de la misma._

_Ron sonrió con tristeza. – Lo soy. Pero tenemos poco tiempo. Necesitaba hablar contigo. Pedirte dos cosas, perdón y que no te rindas._

_Ante la cara de confusión de Draco, Ron se acercó más a él, se arrodilló sobre la cama y le tomó la cara con las manos antes de continuar._

_\- Lo siento, Draco. Siento ser tan estúpido como para no pensar que mis acciones y decisiones no me afectan solo a mí. Interponerme entre ese avada y el muchacho fue un error porque lo estáis pagando más vosotros que yo mismo. Mi amor, siento mucho todo lo que te estoy haciendo pasar, jamás fue mi intención haceros sufrir a ti y al resto de mi familia._

_Draco tocaba la cara de Ron, como para asegurarse de que estaba ahí, que era real. – No eres estúpido, no digas eso. Eres el auror más valiente del p…_

_\- Draco, mi vida, escúchame, por favor. No tenemos mucho más tiempo. Tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que seguir luchando por nosotros. No te rindas, mi amor, no flaquees, porque estoy ahí, sigo ahí dentro, en alguna parte de su interior, luchando por volver a salir. Él, no solo es mi caparazón, también te quiere, pero aún tiene miedo de lo que siente. Lo nuestro es tan grande que se ha visto envuelto y atrapado por una red de sentimientos antes de estar preparado y está asustado. Ayúdale, ayúdanos. Volveremos a ser una familia, pero debes de tener paciencia y no rendirte. Yo sigo luchando para ir saliendo a la superficie. No tardará, ya lo verás, pronto empezará a recordar cosas, ayúdale a entender los recuerdos. – Ron sonrió una vez más a Draco – No te preocupes por Scorp, solo necesita tiempo. Lo estás haciendo muy bien con los niños, cariño. Y con él, bueno conmigo en realidad, también. Pero no le molestes tanto con lo de Ronald, Dra-gon-ci-to.- Bromeó antes de volver a ponerse serio - Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Te quiero. Adiós, mi pequeño hurón._

_\- ¡No! ¡No te marches aún! Te echo tanto de menos… Te necesito tanto, esto es tan difícil sin ti – Draco se incorporó y pasó sus brazos por los costados de Ron y acercó su cara hasta la de él para intentar besarle, ambos cerraron los ojos inconscientemente mientras se acercaban sus rostros, estaban a menos de un milímetro uno de otro, sus labios casi se rozaban… _

El despertador empezó a sonar y Draco despertó de golpe con un hormigueo en los labios y una sensación de frustración en el pecho.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! Ha estado tan cerca, tan cerca, ¡maldición! Ni si quiera he tenido tiempo de decirte que te quiero.

Draco intuía que no había sido un sueño normal y corriente, aunque no se atrevía a creer que había sido real; quería creerlo, pero pensar que el Ron que vivía olvidado en la mente del Ron actual (o antiguo, según se mirase) había encontrado la manera de entrar en sus sueños para darle un mensaje, era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Pese a todo y solo por si acaso, si volvía a soñar con él se aseguraría esta vez de tener tiempo de decirle que le quería. En las noches que pasó en San Mungo esperando la recuperación de Ron se prometió que si recuperaba a "_su_ Ron" le diría que le quería, y lo haría mucho más a menudo de lo que lo había hecho en los años que llevaban juntos pero había fallado a su propia promesa en la primera oportunidad.

Supo sobradamente que sería incapaz de adelantar nada en su trabajo ni en sus investigaciones y que toda capacidad mental, involuntariamente (o no) se enfocaría en intentar descubrir hasta que punto podía darle crédito a lo sucedido en su sueño. Es decir, descubrir si había sido solo un sueño extraño o por el contrario, realmente, Ron había intentado (y había conseguido) comunicarse con él.

En todo caso, sueño o no, iba a tomar nota del mensaje que en él le daba Ron. Lucharía por él. En la última semana había visto signos evidentes en Ron de que sus sentimientos hacia él estaban evolucionando. El sensual beso en la mejilla, las cosquillas, el no haberse apartado cuando estuvo a punto de besarle, el haberle sorprendido mirándole varias veces en el parque,…

Era el momento de avanzar; dar un paso adelante. Iba a pedirle una oportunidad a Ron. Como no pretendía asustarle, empezarían desde cero y que fuese lo que tuviera que ser. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que Ron llegase…

_¡Oh Merlín! Perfecto, ahora me he puesto nervioso. _

Para controlar los nervios salió a comprar algunas cosas para prepararle una cena sorpresa a Ron; al volver, limpió, cocinó y cuando lo tuvo todo listo se sentó al piano…

**En la madriguera…**

Ron se despertó con un sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho con fuerza. Había soñado con Draco. Estaban en una habitación que él había reconocido en el sueño como la que compartían Draco y él en su casa; estaban sobre la cama, y él observaba cómo Draco dormía cuando este despertó. Parecía muy sorprendido de verle, incluso le preguntó si realmente era él, el anhelo en la voz del rubio hizo que algo se rompiese dentro de él. No recordaba mucho más del sueño, tan solo que le pedía perdón y que le decía que luchara por no recordaba qué… Y que había sentido por Draco un profundísimo amor que había invadido todos sus sentidos. Había sentido que ese amor era el timón que dirigía su vida, el motivo para abrir los ojos por la mañana, lo que alimentaba su ilusión y su fuerza cuando esta flaqueaba. Un amor que le había ardido en el pecho con una intensidad desconocida para él. Un amor que sabía que era correspondido con la misma intensidad. Un amor que se retroalimentaba a su vez del amor de ambos.

Ahora, sentado en el borde de la cama se sentía totalmente confundido. ¿Había sido un sueño o un recuerdo? Se sentía desbordado. ¿Cómo iba a manejar todos esos sentimientos tan _intensos_? ¿Qué significaba la sensación que aún le perduraba en el pecho? Sin duda no era de la misma intensidad que todo lo que había sentido en el sueño (¿o recuerdo?), pero aún así no sabía muy bien cómo manejarlo. No iba a ser fácil estar frente a él sin acordarse del sueño cuando fuesen juntos al parque esa tarde. Sentía un dolor extraño en el pecho, similar a aquel que sintió el día que Malfoy le dijo que al día siguiente los niños no irían a La Madriguera porque pasarían la tarde juntos en el parque y creyó que no los vería. A Ron se le escapó una sonrisa al pensar en los niños. Era curioso cuanto había llegado a quererles; y en tan poco tiempo. Hacía unos meses, mientras aún estaba en el hospital, rehuía hasta que le hablasen de ellos. La primera vez que Draco le habló de sus hijos le entró curiosidad por verles y conocerles, pero después de la crisis que sufrió al saber de la muerte de Fred, Tonks y Lupin entre otros, quiso mantenerse lejos de todo lo que estuviese relacionado con "el hurón" incluidos esos dos niños. Con lo que no contaba era que nada más llegar a La Madriguera, los niños pasarían todas las tardes allí con ellos. Su madre los traía y por la noche se los volvía a llevar a _su padre_ (Porque para él, al principio eran solo los hijos del hurón). Una vez más no contaba con algo; mientras él quería evitar a los niños a toda costa, ellos estaban entusiasmados de verle de nuevo y por más que intentaba desaparecer del medio, ellos iban en su búsqueda; especialmente el minimalfoy. Ese niño era increíble… Había intentado mantenerse al margen de ambos, pero sobretodo de Scorp que se parecía tanto a Draco, pero ese renacuajo no se lo había permitido. En cuanto entraba por la puerta de La Madriguera iba derecho a él, y daba igual en que punto de la casa se encontrase, Scorp siempre le encontraba. Cuando le atrapó un dedo en su manita sintió un calor agradable en el pecho. La manera en que le miraba con sus ojitos azules acabó por robarle el corazón. Y la primera vez que Scorp se sentó encima suyo y apoyó su cabecita en su pecho tuvo la certeza que moriría por él si fuese necesario. Con Rose había sido diferente. Esa pequeña Weasley no era de las que podías simplemente ignorar. No. Rose era una máquina de meterse en problemas con patas y pecas. No había gnomo del jardín de La Madriguera que no hubiese sufrido sus intentos de usarlo como a sus muñecas o mesa a la que no hubiese intentado subirse o armario en el que no se hubiese escondido. Rose era como un huracán. Como tener a los gemelos concentrados en el cuerpecito de una niña de un año y poco. Definitivamente, no podías ignorar a Rose, por mucho que quisieras. Pero su capacidad para meterse en líos era directamente proporcional a la capacidad para hacerse querer. Solo necesitó una semana para adorar a esa mocosa… ¡y un día para que lo volviese loco!

Amaba a sus hijos por encima de todo, los amaba, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Solo odiaba haber perdido los recuerdos de su primer año y haber perdido el tiempo en las primeras semanas intentando no involucrarse con ellos. Había sido un gran idiota, pero afortunadamente sus hijos habían decidido por sí mismos que no iban a permitir que su padre los mantuviese ajenos a él.

Caso distinto era el del padre de sus hijos. Draco no lo rechazaba, pero tampoco lo incitaba a acercarse. Bueno, no tanto como creía que haría. Al principio estaba muy aliviado de que Draco se mantuviese al margen dándole espacio para acostumbrarse a la realidad, pero conforme habían ido pasando las semanas, tenía sentimientos contradictorios. Por una parte, le agradecía que no lo presionase con el tema de sus recuerdos y su matrimonio y por otra, le gustaría que fuesen más habituales los momentos en los que Draco daba muestras de lo que había sido su matrimonio, como cogerle accidentalmente la mano para pasear, llamarle cariño también _accidentalmente_, o que diese muestras con su mirada o gestos de que le seguía amando; aunque claro, él ya le había dicho en el hospital que no era lo que se decía un "amante y cariñoso esposo", así que suponía que tampoco debía esperar mucho. A veces sus propios sentimientos hacía Draco lo desconcertaban. Tal vez fueran vestigios del Ron que tanto le había amado antes de perder la memoria, pero a veces se sorprendía con unas inmensas ganas de besarle o abrazarle y cada día que pasaba le encontraba más atractivo_. Demonios, de hecho lo encontraba muy atractivo_. Ron se mordió el labio ante este pensamiento. Llevaba días pensando en la conversación que tuvieron la noche que Scorp volvió a hablar delante de Draco; sobre que el niño echaba de menos que sus padres estuviesen juntos y que Draco quería que volviese a casa solo si era de verdad; la mirada suplicante de Draco al decir que no soportaría tenerle tan cerca hizo que se le pusiera un nudo en el estómago y por un momento deseó volver de verdad; realmente deseó recordarle y ser su marido a todos los efectos. ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de Draco? ¿O los sentimientos que estaban dormidos por la pérdida de memoria estaban saliendo a la superficie? Estaba hecho un verdadero lío y el sueño o recuerdo que había tenido esa noche aún lo confundía más por la intensidad de los sentimientos que lo habían invadido.

El caso era que independientemente de si era que se estaba enamorando de nuevo de él o eran los sentimientos del Ron que no recordaba que salían a la superficie, sentía _algo_ por Draco y ese algo era cada vez más fuerte. Había una idea que tomaba fuerza en su cabeza cada vez que pensaba en Draco; y el sueño de esa mañana había sido definitivo para que tomara la decisión. Le pediría una oportunidad. Quería intentarlo con él. Pero no desde el punto en el que quedaron antes de perder la memoria, para eso aún no estaba preparado; empezarían desde cero. Es decir, empezar teniendo citas a solas y ver cómo evolucionaba todo. Ya que su memoria había borrado su noviazgo, le propondría recuperarlo.

Ahora solo tenía que reunir fuerzas y decírselo cuando llegase por la tarde a su casa antes de ir al parque con los pequeños, como habían acabado por tomar por costumbre diaria. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó mantener controladas las pulsaciones de su corazón. ¡Mierda! Se había puesto nervioso y aún no salido del todo de la cama; para cuando llegase la hora de ir a casa de ambos sería incapaz de conservar la serenidad. _Vamos, Ron, ¿Eres un Griffyndor o no? Pues valor para enfrentarte a tu marido._

-.-.-

Los nervios habían ido aumentando según se acercaba la tarde, por eso cuando Ron llegó a la puerta de casa de Draco, tuvo que pararse a respirar y calmarse antes de llamar al timbre. A través de la puerta se colaba una melodía de piano que Ron reconoció como la misma que sonaba la primera vez que fue a esa casa con su madre después de perder la memoria. _Draco debe estar nervioso, siempre toca el piano cuando lo está._ El saber que Draco también estaba nervioso le dio un poco de calma y se dispuso a llamar al timbre. De repente, nada más llamar se quedó paralizado con la mano en el timbre y las piernas temblando. Cuando Draco abrió la puerta se encontró con un Ron que parecía víctima de un _petrificus totalus¸_ con la mano aún alzada frente al timbre.

\- ¿Ron? ¿Ron, cariño, qué te pasa?

Ron miró a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos y fue bajando la mano. Con voz temblorosa Ron se dirigió a Draco:

\- Gymnopedia Nº 1. La pieza que estabas tocando ahora y la que sonaba la primera vez que hicimos el amor y la que estabas tocando la primera vez que llegué a esta casa con mi madre después de mi pérdida de memoria. ¿Verdad? – Ron miraba a Draco con ojos suplicantes - ¿Verdad, Draco?

\- Sí, así es.- Draco le miró con un tímido brillo de esperanza en los ojos – Mi amor, ¿tu…?

\- No, lo siento. Solo he recordado eso, ha sido ahora mismo al tocar el timbre. Bueno, eso y que cuando estás nervioso tocas el piano.

Draco sintió un escozor en los ojos que reprimió aclarándose la garganta y buscando una sonrisa para poder dirigírsela a Ron.

\- Muy bien, cariño. Es una noticia estupenda. Dos recuerdos en una tarde. Lo importante es que has empezado a recordar. ¿Deberíamos comunicárselo a los medimagos de San Mungo? Bueno, igual ahora es tarde, mañana lo haremos, mejor, ¿no? – Draco hablaba aturulladamente intentando no caer presa de la emoción. – Pero pasa, Ron. No nos quedemos fuera. ¿Suspendemos la salida al parque? Igual deberías ir a casa a descansar. Sí, mejor, no sea que el esfuerzo te hag…

\- ¡Para, Draco! Me estás mareando. Tranquilízate, ¿vale? – Ron le acarició el brazo para calmarle – Vamos al parque y así tomo un poco el aire, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No prefieres que nos quedemos aquí y salimos al jardincito?

\- Bueno, pero solo un rato. Después salimos a dar un paseo con las fierecillas esas de tus hijos.

\- ¿Así que mis hijos, no? Ya te recordaré eso algún día. – Bromeó más tranquilo Draco, mientras entraban en la casa.

Una vez en el jardín, dejaron a Rose jugando con el perrito y se sentaron en el balancín del porche con Scorp en el regazo de Ron.

\- Cariño, mañana por la mañana avisa a Molly para que venga a quedarse con ellos, así podré acompañarte a San Mungo.

\- No será necesario, no voy a ir al hospital solo por dos recuerdos.

\- Vas a ir. Y yo iré contigo. Y no hay más discusiones. Puede que sea una buena señal y no haga falta hacer nada o puede que necesites medicación o seguimiento especiales. No voy a arriesgarme a que te pase algo.

\- Que sigamos casados legalmente no te da permiso a obligarme a hacer nada, Draco.

Draco acusó el golpe y se levantó del balancín dándole la espalda a Ron. – No es mi intención obligarte a nada. Puede que _solo_ sea tu marido legalmente, pero eso no impide que me preocupe por ti. – Draco tragó saliva y respiró hondo antes de volver a hablar – ¿Qué tal si coges a los niños y os vais a La Madriguera? Hace días que Molly no ve a sus nietos… y yo necesito estar solo. – Y entró en la casa dejando a Ron en el balancín sin oportunidad de contestarle.

Draco se refugió en su habitación, se sentó en el borde de la cama, y con los codos apoyados en las rodillas se pasó las manos por el pelo. Veía como la esperanza que había depositado en pedirle una oportunidad se esfumaba, Ron acababa de dejar claro que no quería nada de él. No podía más, todo esto estaba siendo demasiado largo, demasiado duro. De repente una frase resonó en su cabeza "…_debes de tener paciencia y no rendirte"_. Draco sintió un golpe en el estómago. El Ron del sueño le había pedido paciencia y que luchara; ¿y qué había hecho él? Perder los nervios y echarle de casa. _Draco Malfoy, eres un completo estúpido._ Se levantó dispuesto a ir a La Madriguera a pedirle perdón; pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con que Ron casi se le cae encima, ya que en ese mismo instante él se disponía también a abrir la puerta. Ambos se quedaron parados mirándose a los ojos en silencio, cuando hablaron, lo hicieron a la vez:

\- Lo siento, cariño.

\- Lo siento…

Se pararon de golpe al ver que el otro hablaba; a ambos se les escapó una pequeña sonrisa y volvieron a hablar a la vez:

\- Soy un idiota, no debería haber perdido los nervios.

\- No debería haber dicho eso. Sé lo mucho que te preocupas.

Volvieron a parar y esta vez rieron quedamente. Draco puso un dedo en los labios de Ron para impedir que este hablase de nuevo a la vez que él.

\- Ron, lo siento. Esto no era en absoluto lo que tenía planeado para hoy. Perdóname, por favor. No volveré a perder los nerv… ¿_Me has llamado cariño_?

Ron visiblemente sonrojado asintió tímidamente.

\- Eres más importante para mí de lo que crees. Y desde luego esto tampoco era lo que yo tenía pensado para hoy. El recuerdo me ha pillado con el pie cambiado; iremos a San Mungo si quieres. Aunque creo que estás exagerando.

Draco miró al techo luchando por no exasperarse pese a que acababa de prometerse ser paciente, pero jamás había sido un dechado de paciencia, eso lo sabía todo el mundo. Draco se acercó a Ron y le sujetó el rostro con una mano en cada mejilla.

\- Mi amor, todo lo que tú haces repercute en muchas más personas además de en ti. Si hay cambios en tu neurología como para que empieces a recordar, entonces deberías confirmar que esos cambios son para bien. Porque si a ti te pasara algo malo, tus hijos sufrirían, tus hermanos sufrirían, Molly y Arthur sufrirían, Harry sufriría y Hermione y Neville. Toda la gente que te quiere sufriría. – Draco bajó sus manos hasta posarlas en su cuello. – Si te pasara algo malo, yo me moriría, Ron. Lo sé. Después de creer que iba a perderte, después de estos meses separados, sé que no lo resistiría. Si a ti te pasa algo, yo me muero.

Ron lo miró con los ojos acuosos, con dos lágrimas amenazando con derramarse. – Draco, ¿me das un abrazo?

Sin contestar siquiera, Draco eliminó la poca distancia que les separaba y pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de Ron, uno a la altura de las axilas y el otro cercano a la cintura. Ron pasó sus brazos por encima de los de Draco, uno a la altura de los hombros y el otro cruzando su espalda desde el hombro hasta la cadera contraria.

Al posar la mano en la cadera de Draco, Ron pudo sentir un _clic_. Como la última pieza de un puzle cuando encaja en su hueco. Pudo sentir que aunque su cabeza no recordaba a Draco, su cuerpo sí lo hacía. Al sentirse en sus brazos, fue como si todos los músculos de Ron dijesen "_Por fin. Ha sido un largo viaje, pero ya estamos de nuevo en casa". _Ron entendió a su cuerpo, y supo que le estaba pidiendo. Y se dispuso a dárselo. Separó su cara del cuello de Draco y la puso de tal manera que sus narices se rozaban. Acarició la nariz de Draco con la suya propia y lentamente, endemoniadamente despacio, juntó sus labios con los de Draco.

(Continuará)

* * *

**Hay veces que las musas están de huelga (como el domingo con ¿Cómo llegamos …?) y otras que trabajan el doble. Os dejo la primera parte del final. Probablemente, ya que me queda bastante por contar en la segunda parte del final, el epílogo vaya en otro capítulo aparte. Disculpad los errores que puedan haber. He tenido una semana complicada y acabo de terminar el capítulo ahora mismo; así que o no lo revisaba o bien os dejaba sin capítulo hasta el lunes.**


	8. Primeros recuerdos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

_**Perdón por tardar más de lo habitual en actualizar. Apuesto a que pensabais que había abandonado el fic. Mayo ha sido el peor mes de la historia para mí en cuanto a dejarme suficiente tiempo como para actualizar los fics. De hecho, el capítulo no está terminado, ya que este debería haber sido el capítulo final, de hecho solo faltarían dos escenas más, pero para no teneros tan abandonados lo he querido cortar aquí. Espero no teneros esperando para esas dos escenas tanto tiempo.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

_Ron lo miró con los ojos acuosos, con dos lágrimas amenazando con derramarse. – Draco, ¿me das un abrazo?_

_Sin contestar siquiera, Draco eliminó la poca distancia que les separaba y pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de Ron, uno a la altura de las axilas y el otro cercano a la cintura. Ron pasó sus brazos por encima de los de Draco, uno a la altura de los hombros y el otro cruzando su espalda desde el hombro hasta la cadera contraria._

_Al posar la mano en la cadera de Draco, Ron pudo sentir un clic. Como la última pieza de un puzle cuando encaja en su hueco. Pudo sentir que aunque su cabeza no recordaba a Draco, su cuerpo sí lo hacía. Al sentirse en sus brazos, fue como si todos los músculos de Ron dijesen "Por fin. Ha sido un largo viaje, pero ya estamos de nuevo en casa". Ron entendió a su cuerpo, y supo que le estaba pidiendo. Y se dispuso a dárselo. Separó su cara del cuello de Draco y la puso de tal manera que sus narices se rozaban. Acarició la nariz de Draco con la suya propia y lentamente, endemoniadamente despacio, juntó sus labios con los de Draco._

* * *

Pese a no recordar haberle besado anteriormente, Ron sintió que llevaba toda su vida esperando por ello; como si hubiese nacido solo para besar esos labios. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban besándose, podrían ser minutos o tal vez horas, clavados al suelo por algo comparable a una fuerza magnética.

Cuando la necesidad de respirar se impuso, Draco se apartó ligeramente, sin permitir que Ron se separase más de los dos o tres centímetros necesarios para coger aire; y de inmediato, casi sin tregua, empezó a dar pequeños besos por el rostro de Ron. Ambos aún con los ojos cerrados.

\- Cuanto he echado de menos tus labios…. – pese a haberlo susurrado, resonó en la cabeza de Ron en forma de recuerdo.

**UN AÑO ANTES**

Ambos estaban en la habitación de los niños, cambiándoles los pañales; los niños eran aún unos bebes de tres meses. Su conversación giraba en torno al trabajo de Ron.

\- Pero Ron, no puedes estar pensando en incorporarte ya al escuadrón. Aún quedan semanas para que finalice tu permiso por maternidad y además necesitas recuperarte del todo; pásame un pañal limpio – dijo a la vez que extendía la mano para recibir el pañal – Además, no es solo eso; no puedes dejarme solo con dos bebes; al menos no por el momento, ¿Va ese pañal o no?

\- A ver, cariño, que no estoy hablando de reincorporarme ahora mismo – contestaba Ron alcanzándole el pañal a Draco – Y al principio solo lo haría a media jornada para que no tengas que ocuparte solo de los bebes – Ron le rodeó la cintura por detrás y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Draco mientras este acostaba a Scorp en su cunita al lado de la de Rose que ya estaba adormilada – Amor, no te preocupes tanto – Le hizo girar hasta quedar cara a cara y volvió a rodearle la cintura – Quedan semanas aún, ¿de acuerdo? Pero debemos ir preparándonos y hacer un planning para que nos pille desprevenidos. No me frunzas el ceño, rubio – Ron le dio un toque en la nariz con la suya propia al ver el mohín de desacuerdo de Draco.

\- No me seas zalamero, _pelirrojo._ – gruñó, aunque no consiguió amedrentarle ya que Ron se echó a reír, suavemente, para no molestar a los bebes que estaban medio dormidos.

\- Eres un gruñón, pero te quiero igual – dijo con zalamería Ron mientas le atraía hacia sí mismo y pasaba ligeramente los labios por el cuello de Draco. Cuando sintió que se aceleraba su respiración buscó su boca, con calma, despacio, derrochando sensualidad al atrapar su labio inferior con los suyos, pidiendo paso para su lengua, entregándose en un beso que para ambos fue más corto de lo deseado, pues los bebés seguían en sus cunitas medio despiertos-medio dormidos y debían acabar de arroparles.

\- Te parecerá una tontería, Ron – dijo Draco al salir de la habitación – pero… - se calló de repente; Ron le incitó a continuar

\- No me dejes a medias, cariño, continua.

\- Es que… - Volvió a besarle brevemente después de suspirar – Cuanto he echado de menos tus labios… - Ron le miró extrañado – Sí, ya lo sé. Nos damos besos todos los días, pero no así. No es lo mismo un beso de buenos días o buenas noches. Nuestros besos ya no son como estos, donde tu…, tus… – se tocó involuntariamente los labios y después hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia – no me hagas caso, son tonterías.

\- No, amor, no lo son. Tienes razón – estrechó el abrazo y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Draco – Hemos dejado de lado nuestros momentos de intimidad. Hace meses que todo gira alrededor de ellos – señaló con la cabeza a la puerta de la habitación de los bebes – incluso antes de que nacieran. Pero es normal, ahora nuestros hijos nos necesitan y nos tenemos que centrar más en ellos. En cuanto crezcan un poquito más recuperaremos el tiempo. – Se inclinó levemente para darle un beso en los labios – Además, tenemos que darnos prisa para darles un hermanito o hermanita pronto.

\- ¿Otro bebé, Ron? ¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¡Como si no fuera suficiente dos bebes a la vez! – Draco se separó de Ron al hablar.

\- Claro que no he perdido la cabeza… ¡Quiero más hijos! Al menos uno más, cariño. Y lo adecuado sería que no se llevasen demasiado tiempo entre ellos, así nosotros ni perdemos la rutina de tener un bebe, ni parecerá cuando ellos sean más grandes que llevamos media vida liados con pañales y chupetes.

\- Aún no me he recuperado de tu parto y ya estás hablando de más hijos. Merlín, Ron, eres completamente imposible.

\- Y tú eres un Dragón gruñón.

\- Pero me quieres igual, lo has dicho – intentó bromear Draco.

\- mhrmhrm Tienes suerte de que te quiera tanto – Esta vez fue Ron quien medio gruñó antes de hacer un mohín

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo. – Y con una mueca similar a una sonrisa le dio un beso.

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

\- ¿Ron? Ron, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

Ron hizo un gesto leve con la cabeza para quitarle importancia a la preocupación de Draco.

\- No me ocurre nada, Draco. Solo he recordado algo.

\- ¿Has vuelto a recordar? – Había un leve tono de ansiedad en la pregunta de Draco - ¿Qué has recordado?

\- La conversación que tuvimos la primera vez que te hablé de mi vuelta al trabajo y que quería más hijos. – Ron le miró de medio lado - ¿Sabes? Eras un poco gruñón.

Draco hizo una mueca antes de hablar – _Pero me quieres igual. – _Sonrió de lado con un aire de nostalgia antes de seguir – Ese día me dijiste que era un gruñón pero que me querías igual; no sabes cuantas veces he usado ese argumento, especialmente para romper la tensión cuando amenazaba una discusión.

\- Y no pareces en absoluto avergonzado por ello… - bromeó Ron.

\- En absoluto, pequeño. – Draco hizo chascar la lengua. Ambos rieron. – Por cierto, ¿Y _mis_ hijos?

Ron sonrío ante la alusión a la broma que había hecho al entrar en la casa – Los he llevado a La Madriguera. Pueden quedarse allí, mientras tú y yo hablamos. Aún tenemos una conversación pendiente.

\- Cierto. Yo… Ron – pausa para tomar aire – esto, quería proponerte algo.

\- Lo cierto es que yo también quería proponerte algo a ti, Draco.

\- Vale, ¿Quién primero?

\- ¿Tú? – Preguntó un poco cohibido ahora Ron.

\- De acuerdo. – A Draco se le escapó un suspiro. Para ganar tiempo para aclarar sus ideas y expresarse con claridad pero sin llegar a ser brusco, se pasó una mano por el pelo de tal manera que hizo que Ron se mordiese el labio. – Quiero pedirte una oportunidad. Deseo recuperar mi matrimonio, mi familia. A mi marido y amante. A ti. – Draco se dio cuenta del sonrojo de Ron y continuó rápidamente – Pero quiero hacer las cosas bien. Empezar poco a poco. Como cuando éramos novios. Salir juntos a pasear, tener citas… Y que el tiempo diga si llegamos a algún sitio o no... ¿Qué dices? No tienes que contestar ahora, puedes pensarlo con tranquilidad. Sin presiones.

El sonrojo de Ron en sus mejillas era ya del mismo tono que su cabello; miró tímidamente al suelo, pero al levantar la cara traía en ella una gran sonrisa. – Puede que sí sea verdad eso de que estamos conectados de alguna manera. – Draco hizo un gesto de extrañeza.- Vine aquí con la misma determinación.

\- ¿Quieres decir que…?

\- Que me gustaría que lo intentásemos de nuevo; poco a poco, recuperar un noviazgo que no recuerdo, que me enamores como lo hiciste la primera vez, y… ya se verá donde llegamos si tenemos que llegar a alguna parte.

Por el rostro de Draco pasaron varias emociones en pocos segundos, entre ellas, sorpresa, emoción y finalmente determinación. Con esa misma determinación fijada en el rostro, fue hacia Ron lo atrajo hasta él, le rodeó con los brazos y volvió a besarle.

Fueron profundizando el beso, hasta que el fuego les recorrió y las manos empezaron a recorrer los cuerpos, cada vez con más ansiedad; se fueron desplazando hasta llegar a la cama; Draco, tomando el control, lo recostó sin soltarse ni romper el beso, recostándose él mismo a su lado, aprovechando para meter las manos por dentro de la camiseta de Ron. Este, al contacto de la piel con piel gimió y se aferró más al cuerpo de Draco. Poco a poco llegaron a un punto de no retorno, entonces de repente, Ron fue consciente de hasta donde habían llegado y quiso parar, puesto que no se sentía preparado para llegar tan lejos, pero no supo cómo hacerlo; sin embargo Draco sí notó el cambio en la actitud de Ron así que se separó un poco de él para que ambos pudiesen tomar aire y conciencia.

\- ¿Ron? ¿Va todo bien? ¿Quieres que paremos?

Ron le miró con inseguridad, sin saber cómo abordar su miedo.

\- Ok, Ron. No te preocupes, he ido demasiado rápido, ahora lo veo. Perdóname… cariño. – La breve pausa que hizo antes de añadir "cariño" lo hizo sonar poco natural. Ron que se dio cuenta, aprovechó para bromear y así romper el ambiente raro que se había creado.

\- No sé si pretendías ablandarme con ese _cariño_, pero con esa pasión que le has puesto... – Dejó salir una risa suave – ¿Siempre has sido así de sieso?

\- Me temo que sí… - Draco se rascó la nuca

\- ¿Y dices que me enamoré de ti? – El tono de Ron era jocoso

\- ¡Hasta las patas! No dudes nunca de las dotes de seducción de un Slytherin – Y le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios. - ¿Te apetece que tengamos hoy nuestra primera cita? – Ante la sonrisa de aceptación de Ron, él mismo propuso un plan – ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo por nuestro parque hasta la hora de recoger a los niños?

\- Me parece perfecto.

Fueron paseando hasta el parque mientras charlaban; Ron quería que le contara las cosas que se había olvidado, y Draco le fue contando anécdotas de su vida en común, de su noviazgo, de sus embarazos y del primer año de sus hijos. Durante el trayecto Draco fue tomándole de la mano, de la cintura, de los hombros e incluso contándole la primera noche que pasaron los cuatro en casa llegó a abrazarle de la cintura por detrás; además depositó varios castos besos en la mejilla y se le veía un aura de enamoramiento y felicidad que Ron no le había visto jamás.

\- Chico, no te reconozco… Antes casi te atragantas para decir cariño, y en menos de una hora estás así de… cariñoso, no sé que ha obrado el cambio pero espero que sigas así – Ron sonreía también de oreja a oreja.

\- Es fácil, querías rememorar nuestro noviazgo, ¿no? Pues más o menos fue así… luego nos prometimos, vi que te tenía en el bote y me relajé…

\- Ehhh ¡Oye!

Draco volvió a reírse dejando a Ron embobado con ese sonido armónico – Que es broma, ¡tonto! – Draco se veía con una luz especial esa tarde, con un brillo en los ojos y con sonrisa permanente en los labios – En realidad, creo que es un cúmulo de cosas. Según tu mismo, los niños me suavizaron y me volví más cariñoso; además estar de novios otra vez es bonito y sin olvidar que nos hemos vuelto a besar ¡después de casi seis meses!,… vamos, que al menos hoy, ¡no me apetece escatimar en caricias! Aprovecha, no sea que mañana vuelva el _sieso_. – Se tomaron de la cintura para continuar mientras se regalaban sonrisas cada dos pasos. Al llegar a una zona más frondosa de árboles Draco se puso tenso y se soltó de la cintura de Ron; este le miró extrañado, preocupado por el cambio de actitud.

-¿Draco?

\- Ahora no digas nada; absolutamente nada, Ron – Draco hablaba entre dientes con el gesto rígido, lo que preocupó más a Ron. Vio como Draco echaba el hechizo muffliato alrededor de ellos en voz muy baja, antes de volver a hablarle – Rita Skeeter nos sigue, no sé desde cuándo; pero he visto ese escarabajo en el que se convierte saltar de árbol a árbol, en los últimos tres o cuatro. Lo más seguro es que mañana nos encontremos alguna patraña manipulada sobre nosotros en el perioducho ese donde trabaja. – Su enfado había ido en aumento en cuestión de segundos.

\- Relájate, no dejes que nos estropee el paseo – Ron le miraba preocupado a la vez que le volvía a coger de la mano. Notó como Draco se tensó ante el contacto e incluso sintió como empezaba a retirar la mano, pero se giró a mirarle y al ver la preocupación en los ojos de Ron, relajó un poco los músculos y volvió a aferrarse a su mano.

\- Disculpa, es que esa mujer es la peor hiena que he conocido jamás. Imagínate, no tuvo bastante con colarse en nuestra boda y atosigar a los invitados, o ponernos espías para averiguar cuando dábamos a luz y colarse en el hospital, además ha estado insinuando que estamos divorciándonos, que ese es el motivo por el que duermes en La Madriguera, que te he dejado en la calle sin nada y te he quitado a los niños y no te dejo verlos.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? Pues yo no me he enterado de nada y he estado leyendo El Profeta.

\- Ya no trabaja allí, la despidieron después de que les denunciásemos por lo de los espías; ahora está un periodicucho nuevo y en una revista, esa de cotilleos. Y tanto Molly como yo hemos estado de acuerdo en ocultarte ese periodicucho y el Corazón de Bruja; pensamos que ya tienes bastante con adaptarte a la realidad sin los recuerdos de los últimos seis años.

\- Y luego el sobreprotector soy yo…

\- ¡Oye! Lo hicimos por ti, tuvimos miedo de que fuese demasiado para ti. Íbamos a contártelo cuando te recuperases, de verdad. Curiosamente, ha estado muy callada estas últimas semanas, debe estar tramando alguna cosa. Puede que esté intentando saber que estamos hablando y descubrir si realmente nos estamos divorciando o cualquier otra cosa, para poder dar la exclusiva.

\- ¿Quiere una exclusiva? Pues vamos a dársela – Y sin más, atrajo a Draco y le dio un apasionado beso mientras le pasaba los brazos por la cintura y le atraía aún más hacia él. Al principio, Draco se quedó rígido de nuevo pero sin rechazar el avance, en pocos segundos se rindió al beso y él también la pasó los brazos por la cintura. Quedaron abrazados por sus cinturas aún después de que Ron rompiese el beso, mirándose a la cara, con sonrisa de satisfacción uno y mirada de adoración el otro.

\- Esto es taaan poco Malfoy. Ron, eres el único que consigue que haga todo lo que me enseñaron que _no _debía hacer… Igual deberíamos llamar a San Mungo, a Skeeter le ha debido dar un infarto de la impresión.

\- ¿Quieres asegurarte de que le da un infarto? – Ron se acercó aún más con tono zalamero.

Draco rió fuerte mirándole con la misma adoración de hacía unos momentos. No pudo evitar bromear y contestar con tono de fingida inocencia, para cambiarlo a mitad por otro más pícaro.

\- No seas tan perverso, cariño. Dale un poco de tregua a la pob… ¡Que digo! Nada de misericordia, no lo merece. ¡Ven aquí, _león_! – Fue a besarle de nuevo pero se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado en el rostro de Ron…

(Continuará)


	9. Comenzando de nuevo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos corren de mi cuenta.**

**Apuesto a que pensabais que había abandonado la historia. Demasiados compromisos y retos. Pero finalmente os traigo el final. Como ha salido un final muy largo, os lo he dividido en dos. Así que, el final, final, la semana que viene.**

**CAPITULO 9**

\- Ron… ¡Ron! ¡Oh, mierda! Deberíamos haber ido directamente a San Mungo. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, lo siento. Solo un poco mareado. ¿Podemos volver a casa? – Si alguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que Ron se había dicho "a casa" en vez de a "tu casa" ninguno dio muestras de ello.

\- ¿Has recordado algo verdad?

Ron le rehuyó la mirada visiblemente avergonzado.

\- Ha sido solo un flash. Estábamos en nuestra cama. Me llamabas "mi león". – Ron estaba completamente rojo.

Draco se echó a reír suavemente.

\- Es adorable verte sonrojado como si fueses virgen, para variar. Normalmente eres un desvergonzado. A ver, Ron – le cogió de la mano y empezó a andar camino a casa – no tienes de que avergonzarte. Nos amamos, estamos casados y tenemos sexo. Bueno, buen sexo. Muy buen sexo, de hecho. Eres muy imaginativo, ¿sabes? Es normal que alguna vez te asalten recuerdos más íntimos, llevamos juntos varios años y tenemos dos hijos.

\- Es solo que… bueno, en el flash yo estaba… bueno, yo era quien… estaba…

\- Encima.- terminó por él para echarle una mano, viéndole tan azorado – Suelo llamarte mi león cuando estoy debajo.

Ron le miró de medio lado.

\- Es que no me esperaba que fuese yo quien… estuviese arriba.

\- Parí uno de tus hijos, Ron ¿Cómo pensabas que me había quedado embarazado?

\- Pero yo parí a Rose. Eso significa ¿que también…? Osea,… ¿nos turnamos?

Draco contuvo la risa pero no consiguió retener la sonrisa jocosa.

\- Sí, cariño. Significa eso.

\- ¡No te burles!

\- No lo hago. – Abandonó su mano para pasarle el brazo por la cintura. – Solo me resulta gracioso lo pudoroso que eres ahora; con lo que tú eres… - Se paró un segundo a darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Odio esta sensación de no recordar y que todos tengáis tanta información que yo no.

\- Mañana iremos al hospital y preguntaremos por algo que nos ayude a que recuerdes. Mientras tanto, pregunta. ¿Qué quiere saber mi comadreja?

Ron lo pensó unos momentos para después preguntar decidido:

\- ¿Quién le pidió matrimonio a quien?

\- Yo a ti. Un lunes. Llegaste a casa muy enfadado con tu jefe de aurores, porque solo te asignaba casos sin importancia y creías que te estaba menospreciando. Te dio un bajón de esos que te daban antes, en los que creías que eras insignificante o nadie se fijaba en ti. Me costó mucho calmarte y hacer que me escucharas. Tenía el anillo guardado para pedírtelo en nuestro 1er aniversario de novios, que era en unas semanas. El caso es que empecé a hablar, empecé haciéndote entender que era normal trabajar en casos pequeños en el primer año de auror y que tus casos en realidad iban cobrando más peso del que pensabas, además de haber entrado en los aurores nada más terminar la instrucción era signo de que el jefe de aurores había visto el potencial que tenías. Y como eso no parecía ser suficiente, te señalé que había alguien, yo, para quien jamás habías sido insignificante y que se había fijado en ti, aunque no en los mejores términos, desde el primer día de Hogwarts. Te recordé que un Malfoy solo tiene lo mejor; ergo, tu eres lo mejor y te dije lo importante que eras para mí, cuanto significabas en vida y cuanto te quería. Al final, me vine arriba y acabé buscando el anillo e hincando la rodilla en el suelo. Los segundos que tardaste en contestar se hicieron eternos, creí que iba a morirme de un ataque de nervios. Tu sonrisa, Ron, tu sonrisa cuando dijiste "sí" fue la más maravillosa que un hombre haya visto jamás; solo comparable a la que me regalaste el día que descubrimos que estaba embarazado de Scorp. Creo que ese día volví a enamorarme de ti.

Ron sonrió a Draco antes de volver a preguntar:

\- ¿Por qué tuvimos hijos tan pronto y a la vez?

A Draco le brillaron los ojos maliciosamente antes de contestar.

\- En realidad, nosotros ya habíamos hablado de tener hijos bastante antes de casarnos, pero creíste que Molly se molestaría si teníamos hijos sin hacerlo. Ya nos habíamos ido a vivir juntos a mi apartamento cuando llevábamos siete meses de novios y aunque Molly no dijo nada, siempre insistía con el tema de la boda; nunca le gustó que conviviésemos sin estar casados así que definitivamente no iba a ser feliz con la idea de tener nietos de un hijo soltero. – Sonrió recordando – Finalmente, te pedí que te casaras conmigo y decidimos posponerlo para cuando estuviésemos formalmente casados. Si esperamos tres meses para hacerlo, fue solo por el viaje de novios que duró tres semanas y la mudanza a la casa nueva ya que tú querías una casa que fuese de los dos. El proceso de buscar la casa perfecta y mudarnos duró un poco más de lo esperado, mes y poco. Pero en cuanto estuvimos asentados en casa, empezaste con la "Operación Bebé" y desplegaste tus armas para convencerme de empezar a buscarlos. Como era de esperar, caí en tus redes rápidamente – volvió a sonreír pero más ampliamente – solo que te dejé una semana creyendo que no, haciéndome el duro para disfrutar un poco más de tu _deliciosa_ estrategia. Recuerdo que casi me tiras al suelo de la emoción cuando viste el catalogo de cunitas que había dejado casualmente en la encimera. Lo de quedarnos embarazados a la vez fue porque, además de que eres muy muy fogoso y difícilmente tenemos un solo "asalto" cada vez que tenemos intimidad, no acabábamos de ponernos de acuerdo quien tenía el trabajo más peligroso para realizarlo embarazado, tú insistías en que los vapores de ciertas pociones podían ponernos en peligro al bebé y a mí y yo me negaba que mi marido embarazado tuviese que enfrentarse a tipos peligrosos. La solución que tomamos fue intentarlo alternativamente y que la suerte decidiese el primero que se quedara embarazado. Lo que ocurre que la suerte decidió que nos quedásemos ambos casi a la vez, así que cuando descubrimos que yo estaba esperando a Scorp tu ya estabas también embarazado, solo que lo descubrimos diez días más tarde. Fue una estupidez, si lo piensas bien, pero en aquel momento nos pareció una gran idea. Aunque valió la pena, amo a mis dos renacuajos. Además, gracias a eso vivimos momentos impagables. Como tu sonrisa mientras me acariabas la tripa cuando conocimos mi embarazo o la noche que nos enteramos del tuyo, que la pasamos una mano en la tripa del otro y la otra en la propia, con las manos enlazadas. Fue una noche mágica, sencillamente mágica. O nuestra primera noche los cuatro juntos en casa, no podíamos separarnos de sus cunitas. Creo que fue la noche más feliz de nuestra vida.

Draco miró a Ron que se había quedado en silencio después de escucharle, este miraba al suelo mordiéndose el labio.

\- ¿Ron?

\- Odio no recordar esas cosas. ¿Por qué no puedo recordar esos momentos tan especiales? – Se abrazó a Draco – Quiero recordarte, quiero ser el que era feliz contigo.

Draco habló con un hilo de voz:

\- Ron… Créeme que yo también lo quiero. - Draco estrechó el abrazo. – Quiero que recuerdes que me amas, quiero que recuerdes lo felices que éramos, que recuerdes que estas vacaciones íbamos a ir a Rumanía a ver Charlie, para que pudiese disfrutar de su ahijada, o que íbamos a regalarle a tus padres un viaje por toda Europa por su aniversario, o que la noche que te hirieron ibas cocinar para mí –Permanecieron abrazados en silencio durante minutos olvidando que seguían en el parque a la vista de cualquiera e incluso el rubio le dio un suave beso en la sien. Ron giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los labios de Draco y le besó. Lentamente al principio pero fueron subiendo en intensidad y profundidad. Draco mordisqueó muy suavemente el labio inferior de Ron y este tuvo que reprimir un gemido.

Con el rostro completamente rojo y la voz entrecortada Ron se enfrentó a Draco:

\- Pensaba que había cosas que un Malfoy no hacía en público.

\- Eso no es del todo cierto. Hay ciertas cosas que me enseñaron que un Malfoy no debía hacer en público, que son justamente las mismas que mi marido se empeña que haga en público desde el minuto cero que empezamos nuestra relación. Y que quede entre nosotros, pero entre lo que decía Lucius y lo que dice mi marido, prefiero lo que dice mi marido. Pero no se lo digas, no quiero que se le suba a la cabeza. – Draco adornó la broma con una mueca graciosa que les hizo reír a los dos.

Seguían abrazados y con las caras muy cerca la una de la otra, los ojos de Draco delataban las ganas que este tenía de decir algo, pero que parecía que estuviese reprimiendo.

\- ¿Qué? – Le preguntó Ron que se había dado cuenta.

\- Nada, solo… Echaba de menos tu risa. Dulce Merlín, he echado de menos todo de ti. Ron, no quiero presionarte, ¿de acuerdo? Pero necesito decírtelo. Te quiero. – Le tomó la cara con ambas manos – Te quiero Ronald Billius Malfoy-Weasley – a continuación y sin soltarle la cara le depositó un beso en los labios que hizo que a Ron le temblasen las piernas y Draco sonriese en la boca de Ron al notar la reacción de este.

Justo cuando Draco bajaba las manos a la cintura para cerrar de nuevo el abrazo y profundizar el beso, de repente se vieron abordados por una decena de fotógrafos y periodistas que salieron de ninguna parte, probablemente se habían aparecido junto con Skeeter que estaba a la cabeza de los periodistas. En los primeros instantes Draco no reaccionó de la pura sorpresa y cuando lo hizo para sacar de allí a Ron se vio rodeado por los periodistas y fotógrafos que no dejaban hueco por donde escapar. Los flashes de las cámaras de fotos se sucedían a cada segundo hasta el punto de dañar los ojos de un Draco que no sabía cómo ponerse para proteger de las cámaras a un Ron que estaba cogido fuertemente de su mano y que a juzgar por su expresión estaba un poco asustado. Draco no quería sacar la varita ya que eso solo serviría para que la prensa le atacase al día siguiente salvajemente gracias a sus antecedentes de mortífago pero se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Mientras las preguntas y los flashes seguían sucediéndose.

\- ¿Es cierto que han estado a punto de divorciarse?

FLASH

\- Se rumoreaba que el Sr Malfoy no le dejaba ver a los hijos que tienen en común, ¿Qué hay de cierto Sr Weasley?

FLASH FLASH

\- Se ha escrito que ha dejado los aurores por la depresión de su separación, Sr. Weasley. ¿Podría confirmarlo?

FLASH

\- Sr. Malfoy, ¿le ha contado al Sr. Weasley que se ha estado viendo con un mago irlandés?

FLASH FLASH FLASH

\- Vemos que el Sr. Weasley no lleva su anillo de casado, ¿Podemos confirmar su ruptura?

FLASH FLASH

Ron cada vez tenía peor cara y empezaba a perder fuerza en el agarre de la mano de Draco a la vez que las piernas le fallaban, Draco, asustado se enfrentó a los periodistas.

\- ¡Basta ya! No vamos a divorciarnos, nuestros hijos nos ven a diario, Ron no ha dejado los aurores, no fue un mago irlandés, fue todo el consejo ejecutivo del hospital irlandés y Ron estaba enterado y Ron siempre ha llevado el anillo como colgante. ¡Ahora déjennos en paz!

Los fotógrafos aprovecharon ese momento lanzar una batería de fotos con sus respectivos flashes lo que hizo que Ron terminase por perder las fuerzas y se desmayase. Draco fue rápido y pudo pillar a Ron antes de que llegase a caer al suelo. Hubo otra batería de flashes dirigidos al cuerpo inconsciente de Ron. Draco sin poder aguantar más, sacó la varita apuntó a los periodistas para hacerse hueco suficiente, con la otra mano agarró fuertemente a Ron y se desapareció directamente en San Mungo. Una vez allí, gritó llamando a un médico, en cuanto apareció una enfermera le explicó quien era y que sucedía y preguntó por el medimago que le atendió cuando estuvo hospitalizado con su ataque. En cuanto los medimagos y enfermeras se llevaron a Ron para estudiarle y hacerle pruebas, el medimago que trató a Ron en su ataque se centró en conseguir de Draco toda la información de lo ocurrido en el día con sus recuerdos y el enfrentamiento con los periodistas, nada más quedarse solo Draco contactó con los Weasley y con Harry.

Mientras esperaba, tanto a que llegasen los Weasley, como a que algún médico le dijese que estaba ocurriendo con Ron, empezó a pasear pasillo arriba y abajo como un león enjaulado; cuando estaba empezando a perder la paciencia (lo cual fue más pronto que tarde, ya que estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy) llegaron los Weasley con Harry y Ginny.

\- Hola hijo, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- Hola Molly. Sr. Weasley. Potter, Ginny. ¿Con quién habéis dejado a los niños?

\- Con George y hermione. Los cuatro. – Dijo Ginny

\- Bueno, ¿nos cuentas que ha pasado?

Draco se frotó la cara en un gesto de frustración y empezó a contarles lo que había ocurrido con los recuerdos de Ron, incluso su discusión por no querer ir a San Mungo. Luego les contó su paseo por el parque y como se había desmayado ante el acoso de la prensa y los flashes.

\- Ese hijo suyo es terco como una mula. Si hubiésemos venido desde primera hora…

\- Tal vez no sea nada. – Dijo Harry – Tal vez sea solo que el estrés de los periodistas junto con el esfuerzo de haber empezado a recordar le ha agotado demasiado.

\- Que Merlín te oiga, Potter. No quiero ni imaginar…

\- Ni lo pienses. – Harry le dio un apretón amistoso en el brazo.

Al cabo de lo que parecieron horas, salió el medimago con cara de circunstancias.

\- Sr. Malfoy, Sres Weasley. No son buenas noticias, pero tampoco son malas, al menos de momento. Ha habido una importante inflamación en la zona neuronal donde fue herido. Esto es debido al exceso de trabajo que ha tenido hoy esa zona al recordar varias cosas en tan breve tiempo junto con la exposición a los flashes de las cámaras. Al verse expuesto a tantos deslumbramientos por los flashes ha hecho que colapsara el nervio óptico que ha dejado de mandar información y es lo que ha contribuido a que la inflamación se agravase hasta el punto de hacer que el Sr. Weasley perdiese el conocimiento. Por el momento está sedado, y permanecerá toda la noche así, además para bajarle la inflamación más rápidamente le hemos administrado un par de pociones antiinflamatorias. No podemos saber qué consecuencias tendrá hasta que no despierte. Podemos volver al punto de partida, puede que se agrave, o puede que empiece a recordar con mayor rapidez. Dependerá de cómo haya afectado la inflamación a la zona neuronal. Mañana en cuanto despierte sabremos el resultado. Pueden pasar a verle, aunque está dormido. Si lo desean puede quedarse alguien a pasar la noche con él.

\- Muchas gracias, Doctor.

Entraron a la habitación, y vieron a Ron en la misma cama que la vez anterior y todos tuvieron la sensación de deja vú. Después de intentar discutir quien se quedaba por la noche, (Draco fue intratable, sería él quien se quedase y no iba a admitir más discusión), resolvieron que los Weasley fuesen a ocuparse de los niños y mientras Ginny y Harry acompañarían hasta el final del horario de visitas a Draco.

Ginny se abrazó a Draco buscando tanto consolarle a él como consolarse para ella misma, el respondió como un autómata sin saber muy bien que estaba haciendo con la mirada fija en algún punto de la pared.

\- Se recuperará, cuñado. La vida no nos puede estar haciendo esto de nuevo.

\- No podré hacerlo. Si volvemos al punto donde me odia no podré soportarlo. – Draco deshizo el abrazo y fue hasta la cama. – Por Merlín, Weasley ¿Te has empeñado en poner a prueba mi salud mental? ¿Acaso no te he dicho hace solo unas horas que si a ti te pasa algo yo me muero? ¿Quieres matarnos a los dos?

Draco acariciaba la cara de Ron suavemente. Pasó un largo rato, mientras todos permanecían en silencio, hasta que Draco lo rompió.

\- Otra vez aquí, Weasley. Otra vez aquí. Parece que esto nunca vaya a acabar.

\- Draco… - Harry se levantó y se acercó a Draco.

\- Potter…

\- Ginny ha ido a traerte algo para cenar, en cuanto venga nos marcharemos. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, avísame como sea.

\- Gracias, Potter. – Draco se quedó en silencio – Potter… - Lo llamó

\- ¿Sí, Malfoy?

\- ¿Es culpa mía?

Harry entendió perfectamente a que se refería.

\- No, Draco, nada de esto es culpa tuya. Tú ya expiaste tus culpas hace mucho tiempo. No pienses que esto es un castigo por tus acciones pasadas, porque no lo es. Lo que está pasando ahora es solo un desgraciado accidente. Ninguno de los dos os merecéis esto.

\- ¿Pillasteis al que le lanzó el avada?

\- Sí, se hizo otra batida y lo capturamos.

\- Asegúrate que no sale jamás de Azkaban. – Draco hablaba en tono neutro, sin ira o pena en su voz. Habló pausado, sin alzar la voz. A Harry le recordó algo del antiguo Draco. – Porque si sale, se las tendrá que ver conmigo. Y no será bonito.

Harry se acercó a Draco y le dio un apretón amistoso en el brazo. Era toda la cordialidad o amabilidad que podrías presenciar entre ellos, y todos sabían que era solo por Ron.

\- No te preocupes por eso, ahora lo importante es Ron.

\- Sí, Ron es lo único que importa. – Se giró a mirarle – Gracias por todo, Harry.

Harry y Ginny se marcharon a casa y Draco se quedó solo en la habitación aunque por poco rato, ya que se acercó el medimago que había tratado a Ron durante todo el proceso.

\- ¿Cómo sigue?

\- Aún dormido.

\- Eso es buena señal. – El médico dudó un segundo antes de seguir – Sr. Malfoy…

\- En realidad, legalmente soy Malfoy-Weasley; ambos lo somos. Pero eso algo que no recuerda nunca nadie.

\- Eh bueno, sí. Sr Malfoy-Weasley, yo quería preguntarle por el estado de la investigación para crear pociones que ayuden a los nervios y células neurológicas. Creemos que a su marido le vendría bien una ayuda de ese tipo. Es posible que esas inflamaciones pudieran volverse crónicas, al menos cuando fuerce demasiado su mente o cierta zona del cerebro. Y teniendo en cuenta su trabajo, en el que debe estar siempre alerta y planeando estrategias, sería muy beneficioso encontrar algo que mantenga controlada de inflamaciones esa zona.

Draco quedó pensativo unos instantes, finalmente suspiró.

\- ¿Cree usted que Ron debería dejar los aurores?

\- Al menos hasta encontrar una solución definitiva para esas inflamaciones, sí.

\- No le va a gustar oírlo, ama su trabajo. Pero si he de serle sincero, yo sería feliz si dejase los aurores, nunca me ha agradado la idea de que se juegue la vida diariamente. De todas maneras, volviendo a su pregunta, creo que he conseguido algunos avances importantes. Solo me falta hacer un par de pruebas para ver posibles efectos secundarios, pero hay una poción que podría revertir los efectos residuales de un obliviate, y otra que es en la que más he trabajado, que debe conseguir restablecer al punto inicial cualquier anomalía provocada por hechizos o pociones en toda la zona cerebral. Pero como le digo, aún desconozco si hay efectos secundarios. Necesito el permiso del Ministerio para empezar a hacer pruebas y estudiar las posibles reacciones. Dudo que tarde en llegar, mi suegro trabaja en el Ministerio, me mantiene informado y al parecer va por buen camino.

\- Me alegro de escuchar tan buenas noticias, si lo desea cuando obtenga el permiso puede disponer de nuestras instalaciones y nuestro personal para ayudarle a hacer las últimas comprobaciones. Incluso podríamos ayudarle a contactar con los pacientes que sufren de estas dolencias para que les pida ayuda para la fase de pruebas finales.

\- Gracias, será de gran ayuda, doctor. Si sale adelante con éxito cederé con gusto la patente de la poción al hospital.

\- Es muy generoso de su parte Señor Malfoy… Weasley. Señor Malfoy-Weasley. Le dejo ahora. En cuanto Ron despierte avise a una enfermera. Buenas noches

\- Por supuesto. Gracias. Buenas noches


	10. El final feliz, claro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos corren de mi cuenta.**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Draco pasó la noche en vela en una silla cerca de la cama de Ron, concentrado en la respiración tranquila del durmiente, iba levantándose a intervalos, bien para tocarle y sentirle, bien para mirar por la ventana. Cuando ya amanecía se acercó a la cama, le puso una mano en el pecho para sentir su respiración y sintió su calidez con más fuerza que nunca, como si estuviese lleno de vida. Dejó la mano en el pecho como para asegurarse que esa sensación de calidez era real, preguntándose si eso sería una buena o mala señal. Acarició levemente el pecho y la mejilla de Ron antes de separarse nuevamente. Se dirigió a la ventana una vez más pensando por enésima vez en la noche si la vida no le estaría castigando por sus errores y le había llevado la desgracia a Ron. Llegó a pensar si lo mejor para el pelirrojo no sería separarse de él.

Después un largo rato, notó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y al girarse vio a Ron despierto observándole con una mirada extrañada.

\- Ron… - El nombre del pelirrojo salió casi como un suspiro de los labios de Draco.

Ron ladeó levemente la cabeza, en un típico gesto de cuando intentas comprender algo. Mientras Ron permanecía en silencio con expresión de extrañeza, Draco iba poniéndose más y más nervioso, quería hablar, preguntarle, pero no era capaz de articular palabra. Finalmente el silencio se vio roto por una pregunta:

\- ¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí, Malfoy?

Draco tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando calmarse, asumiendo que sus temores de volver al punto de partida se habían hecho realidad.

\- Me estás preocupando, mi amor. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estoy en una cama de San Mungo?

Draco sintió que se le paraba el corazón al escuchar dos palabras _ mi amor_.

\- ¿Ron? Dime que es lo último que recuerdas.

\- ¿Cómo? Draco Lucius Malfoy-Weasley, dime que está pasando. ¡Ahora mismo!

\- Cariño, ¿De verdad eres tú?

\- Dragoncito, me estás asust…

Ron se vio interrumpido por un Draco que se abalanzó a su cama para abrazarle llorando. Un Ron muy extrañado no hacía más que susurrar "_pero cariño ¿Qué pasa?_" _"Tranquilo cariño, no llores"_ mientras Draco era incapaz de dejar de llorar abrazado a él fuertemente. Cuando Draco consiguió calmarse, deshizo el abrazo brevemente para secarse las lágrimas y mirar a Ron el cual no podía parecer más asustado.

\- Te quiero. Te he echado tanto de menos, Ron.

\- Pero si solo he estado fuera un día… ¡Oh noo! ¡Me he perdido la cena! ¡Lo siento, debía cocinar para ti! Te resarciré en cuanto salgamos de aquí, te lo prometo, rubio.

\- Ron, tengo que ir a avisar de que ya has despertado, pero vuelvo de inmediato y te lo explicaré todo. – Le dio un largo beso en los labios antes de decirle "Te quiero" y salir de la habitación. Cuando volvió a entrar lo hizo acompañado de un séquito de médicos y enfermeras y enfermeros.

\- Buenos días, Señor Weasley – dijo el médico que le había tratado desde el primer día.

\- Es Malfoy-Weasley, doctor – Contestó Draco – Ya habíamos hablado de ello.

Ron rodó los ojos.

\- Disculpe a mi marido doctor, es el único que aún no se ha resignado a que nadie recuerde que ahora nuestro apellido es compuesto.

Fue el turno de Draco de rodar los ojos.

\- ¡Calla! Es la primera vez que lo digo en estos seis meses. He tenido cosas más importantes en las que centrarme, Ronald.

Ron miró a su marido sorprendido.

\- ¿Seis meses? ¿Qué quieres decir con _estos seis meses_?

Draco miró al médico en busca de que le indicara si era conveniente contárselo todo o ir poco a poco; el médico al comprender la mirada empezó a hablar.

\- Señor Weas… Señor Malfoy-Weasley – tanto Draco como Ron sonrieron cómplices – muy pronto le iremos contando todo, su marido y su familia le pondrán al día de todo lo sucedido, pero debe saber que sufrió un ataque con su escuadrón de aurores y como consecuencia de ese ataque perdió parte de su memoria; al parecer en estos últimos días había experimentado una mejoría y había empezado a recordar con bastante rapidez, lo que sumado a otra circunstancia que su marido le explicará ha hecho que la zona dañada experimente unos cambios que afortunadamente hemos podido medicar y le ha permitido recuperar la memoria por completo.

\- Pero doctor, ¿significa eso que he estado seis meses sin memoria? Y ¿Qué significa _parte de mi memoria_? ¿A quién no recordaba? ¿A mis hijos? ¿A mi marido? – pese a que la pregunta iba dirigida al doctor Ron miraba a Draco.

\- Cariño – se adelantó a contestar Draco con voz muy suave – lo que ocurrió fue que perdiste los últimos seis años de nuestra vida. Tu memoria regresó, o más bien se quedó al final de nuestro sexto año, justo después de… lo de Dumbledore.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Draco – susurró Ron – oh Merlín, oh Merlín, ¡Oh Merlín! – Ron comprendió rápidamente lo que había debido implicar no recordar nada desde sexto año. – Lo has debido pasar fatal, mi amor. – Extendió la mano hacia Draco para que este se la tomara, mientras le miraba con los ojos acuosos.

\- Eso ahora ya no importa, Ron. Ahora todo está bien.

\- Bueno, señores, una vez aclarado lo más importante, creo que es el momento de que revisemos que todo anda correctamente por aquí. Si no le importa, señor Malfoy-Weasley, permita que el equipo médico nos quedemos con su marido.

\- No hay problema, doctor – miró a Ron mientras se levantaba – De hecho, cariño, voy a avisar a tus padres y a Potter.

\- Harry, cariño, se llama Harry.

Draco rodó los ojos, pero sonrió…

\- Hasta eso he echado de menos. – Le dio un último y rápido beso, (que dejó sorprendido a Ron al no esperar un gesto cariñoso delante de todo el séquito médico presente) y salió de la habitación.

\- ¿En serio ese es mi marido?

.-.-.

La habitación de Ron estaba llena de Weasley rebosantes de alegría. Habían pasado dos días y ya estaba al tanto de todo lo sucedido durante los seis meses anteriores, permanecía aún en San Mungo a la espera de mejorar algunos resultados de ciertas pruebas neuronales. Los medimagos preferían asegurarse que no volvería a colapsarse por un esfuerzo mental o un estrés nervioso. Draco estaba ausente de la habitación hablando de los últimos resultados de las pruebas de Ron con su medimago.

\- Entonces, Doctor, ¿Cuándo cree que podremos volver a casa?

\- En un día o dos a lo sumo, si no empeora, estará listo para el alta hospitalaria. Pero como ya le adelanté, al menos momentáneamente, debería dejar el trabajo de campo en los aurores.

\- ¿Se lo ha comunicado ya? Preferiría que lo hiciese usted, doctor. No quiero que piense que pretendo aprovechar la situación para que deje su trabajo, siempre lo he odiado y él lo sabe.

\- En cuanto entremos a comunicarle los resultados, le daré todas las recomendaciones para cuidar su zonal neuronal, incluida la de dejar su trabajo, no se preocupe.

\- Gracias. – Draco dudó un segundo antes de volver a dirigirse al medimago – Doctor, ¿Cree que es normal que al recuperar la memoria haya olvidado lo ocurrido en estos seis meses? Si tengo que ser sincero, me preocupa un poco esa cuestión, pero no había querido preguntarle delante de Ron. Ya tiene suficiente por el momento.

\- Señor Malfoy-Weasley, nosotros también pensamos que debería recordar estos seis meses, pero creemos que es muy posible que sea una consecuencia post-traumática. Según vaya recuperándose y volviendo a la normalidad irá recordando todo lo ocurrido en este tiempo, al menos es lo que creemos. Si en dos semanas no ha recordado nada, entonces tendremos que empezar a valorar hacer más pruebas para comprobar que otra zona haya quedado dañada.

Draco inspiró con fuerza y se frotó las sienes. – Supongo que era demasiado esperar que todo fuese bien. Siempre tiene que haber algo que lo empañe.

\- No se preocupe todavía, Sr. Malfoy-Weasley. Solo ha pasado un par de días, hay tiempo aún para observar, puede que todo sí vaya bien finalmente. Si no necesita nada más, entraré para comunicarle los resultados a su marido.

\- Entremos, entonces.

Nada más entrar por la puerta de la habitación, Ron reparó en la presencia de Draco.

\- ¿Estás aún aquí? Yo creí que habías aprovechado para ir a casa.

\- No, no me he movido de aquí. Ni tengo intención de hacerlo sin ti.

Aunque Ron sonrió a Draco, mostró su desacuerdo con él.

\- Desde luego que si te vas. Y ahora mismo, mientras están aquí mis hermanos. Vas a ir a casa, te vas a duchar, vas a descansar como corresponde y sobretodo vas a ver a los niños y vas a jugar un rato con ellos. Y les vas a dar un enorme abrazo de mi parte y les vas a decir que su papá favorito estará muy pronto en casa.

Quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos solo mirándose a los ojos, olvidándose por completo de toda la gente que les rodeaba, creando una burbuja donde solo estaban ellos dos, comunicándose solo con la mirada, diciéndose todas las cosas que llevaban meses esperando decirse; poco a poco ambos fueron esbozando una sonrisa que les cruzó el rostro. Finalmente, George carraspeó. _"Seguimos aquí tortolitos"._

\- Solo eres el favorito porque les consientes. – bromeó Draco. – Volveré antes del fin de la hora de visitas. – Se acercó a darle un beso en los labios antes de despedirse. – ¿Te traigo algo casero para cenar?

\- Sí, gracias. ¿Pueden ser esas chuletas al vino que haces tan buenas?

\- Ya veremos. – Se hizo el duro – Cuidádmelo, chicos. – les dijo a sus cuñados.

-.-.-

\- Buenos días, Weasley – Saludó Draco dos días después al despertar este. - ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

\- Colosal, Malfoy. – Sonrió Ron.

\- Me alegro, cariño. ¿Te traigo un café mientras traen el desayuno?

\- No, quédate aquí conmigo. ¿Sabes que he soñado una cosa muy extraña? Creo que más que un sueño era un recuerdo de los meses que estuve sin memoria.

\- Cuéntamelo, ¿Quieres? – se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella de tal manera que Ron pudiera apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

\- Me hablabas de los niños, lo locos que nos vuelven y lo especiales que son. Y los parecidos con nosotros. Ah y me contabas que Charlie era el padrino de Rose y que Scorp eligió a Neville como padrino suyo en contra de nuestra decisión que había sido Harry.

\- Sí, eso ocurrió. El primer día que aceptaste hablar conmigo después de despertar.

\- También decías sobre nuestra boda que, a ver cómo era la frase exacta – sonrió pícaramente Ron – "_Estabas guapísimo y, aunque negaré haber dicho esto, estuvimos todo el día flotando en una nube_"

\- ¿Acaso mentía? – lo miró con adoración. – Me alegro que hayas empezado a recordar también eso. Los médicos y yo estábamos preocupados. Es una buena señal, significa que sí estás recuperándote del todo. Poco a poco debes ir recordando estos seis meses.

\- ¿Si estabas preocupado, por qué no me lo dijiste, hurón?

\- Porque ya tenías suficiente con recuperarte como para añadirte más preocupaciones, Weasley.

\- ¿Ya no soy el Sr Malfoy-Weasley?

\- Yo soy el único que puede llamarte Weasley, Weasley.

\- ¿Y yo puedo llamarte Malfoy?

\- Tú puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, siempre que no vuelvas a olvidarme jamás.

Ron le dio un beso en la mejilla y suspiró – No veo el momento de volver a casa.

\- No te impacientes, con los resultados de hoy sabremos si podemos marcharnos a casa esta misma tarde.

\- El doctor me dijo que debo plantearme dejar una temporada el trabajo.

\- Lo sé, me lo dijo a mí también. Sé que debería decirte que lo siento, porque amas tu trabajo, pero para mí es un alivio saber que durante una temporada no te jugarás la vida ahí fuera.

\- Bueno, no pasa nada, cariño. Sabía que reaccionarias así. Siempre he sabido que te preocupabas; supongo que unas pequeñas vacaciones no me vendrán mal. Además, podemos recuperar algo del tiempo perdido.

En ese momento llegó el desayuno y Draco se levantó de la cama. Mientras Ron se disponía a desayunar, Draco salió de la habitación a hablar con el medimago para saber cuándo pasaría a darles los resultados.

Al volver a la habitación Ron ya había terminado de desayunar.

\- El médico pasará en una hora o así, pero no me ha adelantado nada. Habrá que esperar. – Draco se quedó en la puerta – No sé si avisar a tus padres o esperarnos al medimago.

\- No te molestes, mi madre va a venir igual. Si la conoceré yo. – Ambos rieron. – Cariño, he estado pensando en lo de los aurores. Y he llegado a la conclusión que lo mejor es que me tome un año sabático para _tener a nuestro nuevo bebé_ y después ya decidir si me incorporo en las oficinas o acepto la oferta de George de ocuparme con él de Sortilegios Weasley.

\- ¿¡Hablas en serio!? ¿Dejas los aurores? – Draco se lanzó en plancha a la cama con una gran sonrisa. Aterrizó bruscamente medio encima de Ron pero entre las risas de ambos. – Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. – Le hablaba mientras le llenaba la cara de besos.

\- ¿Tantas ganas tenías de que dejase los aurores?

\- Si antes no me gustaba que te jugaras la vida, ahora se me encogía el estomago solo de imaginarme que volvieses a patrullar y volvieses a sufrir un ataque como el de que te hizo perder la memoria. Te aseguro que sentía verdadera angustia de pensarlo, tenía sudores fríos cada vez que lo pensaba. – Draco giró la cara para mirarle a los ojos y sonriendo le preguntó - ¿Vamos a tener otro bebé?

Fue el turno de Ron de sonreír. – Vamos a tener otro bebé.

\- Al final siempre te sales con la tuya, eh. – Draco se acurrucó en el costado de Ron. – Espero que sea un miniweasley. No es que Rose no sea preciosa o poco Weasley, pero es más una Ginny que un Ron. Y yo quiero un miniRon. Tú tienes tu miniDraco, yo quiero mi miniRon.

\- Vaya, yo prefería una princesita miniMalfoy. Quiero una belleza rubia con tus maravillosos ojos grises. ¿Te imaginas? Tendríamos las dos brujas más bellas de Inglaterra.

\- Y ¿Qué nombre le pondrías a nuestra princesita rubia? – Le besó el pecho por encima de la camisa del pijama.

\- Una miniMalfoy merece llamarse según la tradición Malfoy. ¿No crees? – Ron le pasó el brazo por debajo de la cabeza de Draco y lo posó en su costado.

\- Vale. ¿Qué constelación se te ocurre? ¿Andromeda? Como tía Andromeda. La madre de _Tonks_.

\- Sería un bonito detalle, claro que sí. Yo tenía apuntado desde hace tiempo Lyra.

\- Ron… es precioso. Me gusta mucho, cariño. – Draco pasó un brazo por la cintura de Ron.

\- ¿Qué tal entonces Andromeda Lyra? O Lyra Andromeda.

Draco asintió antes de continuar

\- ¿Y si es un miniRon? ¿Qué nombre le ponemos?

\- ¿Sirius? Es de tu familia y yo le tuve mucho aprecio.

\- ¿En serio? Y porque no seguimos la tradición Weasley para un miniWeasley.

\- El nombre de un familiar… No sé.

\- ¿No se te ocurre ninguno?

\- Sí, pero no te gustará, suena un poco muggle.

Draco rodó los ojos.

\- A ver dime el nombre.

\- Hugo.

\- Hugo. Hugo. Hu-go. Me gusta.

\- Y podríamos añadir el nombre de un familiar tuyo también.

\- Sirius no.

Turno de Ron para rodar los ojos.

\- ¿Regulus?¿Phineas?

\- Leo.

\- ¿Tienes un familiar que se llamaba Leo?

\- No, es una constelación. Pero me gusta, Leo para un león. Porque si es un Weasley será un león.

\- Hugo Leo. Leo Hugo. No está mal. Me gusta.

\- ¿Y quién lo tendrá? ¿Tú o yo?

\- Pues había pensado que yo, para aprovechar el año sabático. ¿Quieres tenerlo tú?

Draco rodó hasta posicionarse encima de Ron, por fuera de las sábanas, puso las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Ron y con las caras muy cerca la una de la otra le dijo en tono muy sugerente:

\- ¿Qué tal si lo decide la suerte?

Ron ronroneó antes de susurrar en los labios de Draco

\- Me gusta esa idea. – Aprovechó para atrapar los labios del rubio antes que este empezara a bajar por el cuello

\- Ejem, ejem

Ron rodó los ojos mientras Draco saltaba de la cama todo ruborizado.

\- Hola mamá.

\- Hola hijo ¿Cómo te has levantado hoy?

\- Estaba perfectamente hasta que alguien ha interrumpido el único momento de intimidad que he tenido con mi marido desde hace seis meses.

\- Estáis en un hospital, cariño. Ya tendréis todo el tiempo del mundo cuando volváis a casa. Me he cruzado con el medimago. Viene ahora. Creo que te dan el alta hoy.

\- ¿De verdad? – Se alegró Draco – Que buena noticia. Molly, ¿las cosas de Ron están preparadas en La Madriguera para que pase a buscarlas?

\- Sí querido. Todo empaquetado. Incluso Peludo.

\- Muchas gracias. Tendré que ir a comprar una caseta y una cama para Peludo antes de llevarlo a casa.

\- Arthur se está encargando.

Draco miró agradecido a su suegra. – Gracias Molly. – Se acercó para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla que hizo que esta se ruborizara.

\- Voy a buscar al medimago, que no sé donde se ha metido. – dijo toda azorada antes de salir prácticamente corriendo

Draco se acercó de nuevo a la cama de Ron. – Nos vamos a casa. Por fin.

Ron levantó la cabeza para besar la barbilla de Draco. – Por fin. Gracias por tener tanta paciencia. Te amo, mi pequeño hurón.

\- Y yo a ti, Ron. Y yo a ti, nunca lo vuelvas a olvidar.

FIN

**EPILOGO**

**10 años después. King Cross 1 de septiembre.**

\- Vamos, princesita, no te quedes atrás. Ven con Rose y conmigo.

\- ¿Dónde está papá?

\- Acaba de cruzar con tío Harry y los chicos. Venga a la de tres. Una, dos y… tres! – Cogieron impulso y pasaron por el pilar para cruzar al andén 9 y ¾.

\- ¿Los ves papa? – Preguntó una nerviosa Rose.

\- No, princesa, aún no.

\- ¡Ahí, ahí! Están ahí, papa! – Dijo eufórica una pequeña belleza rubia.

\- Muy bien, preciosa.

Harry y Ron se acercaron a ellos para guiarles hasta el resto del grupo.

\- ¿Estás muy nerviosa, Rose? – Preguntó Ron con una mirada de nostalgia.

\- No papá. Bueno, un poco. ¿Y los chicos?

\- Están en el tren, acaban de subir. James les quería presentar a sus amigos ¿Quieres ir con ellos, princesa?

Rose asintió con entusiasmo.

\- Muy bien, ve si quieres. Pero antes despídete de tu padre y de mí.

Rose le dio un abrazo a sus dos padres antes de salir disparada

\- ¡Dile a Scorp que baje a despedirse de su padre! Y a Hugo que baje y venga aquí con nosotros y deje de importunar a tu hermano y tus primos.

\- Jo que morro – Protestó la pequeña Lyra Andromeda. – Hugo ha subido al tren.

\- ¿Quieres subir con Papá? – Le ofreció Draco.

\- ¿Podemos?

\- Por supuesto, Lyra. Pero antes dale un beso a tío Harry y tía Ginny, que no les has dicho nada.

Draco y la pequeña rubia desaparecieron en el tren después de besar a sus tíos, mientras Harry y Ron charlaban con Ginny.

\- Al final George te ha dado día libre.

\- Por la cuenta que le traía. Mis dos hijos mayores cogen el expresso a Hogwarts por primera vez, no pensaba perdérmelo por nada del mundo.

\- Sabes que George lo hacía más por hacerte rabiar que otra cosa. – dijo Harry.

\- George es un dolor de cabeza de jefe. Tú eras mejor.

\- Aún estás a tiempo de volver.

\- No, Draco no quiere ni oír hablar de ello, jamás ha soportado la idea. Para él ser auror significa estar en peligro diario. Lo pasaba muy mal, y más desde el accidente aquel donde perdí la memoria.

\- Tu marido lo pasó muy mal esos meses, pero os cambió la vida a mejor.

\- Sí, Draco cambió muchísimo. Creo que consiguió acercarnos más, y él se volvió de un cariñoso que jamás habría podido soñar antes. Al final es cierto que fue para bien.

En ese momento, bajaban del tren Draco, Lyra y un niño de la edad de Lyra con un rojísimo cabello. Justo detrás de ellos bajaron dos niños morenos y uno rubísimo con unos preciosos ojos azules.

\- Albus, James, dadle un beso a vuestra madre antes de iros – dijo Ginny

\- Y a vuestro padre, ya si veis que tal – dijo Harry haciéndole una mueca de broma a Ginny.

Los seis muchachos rieron.

\- Venga, Scorp, dale un beso a papá y luego despídete de tus tíos y hermanos. – Dijo Draco.

Scorp le dio un beso y un gran abrazo a Ron. – Escríbeme, campeón. Y a tu padre también, claro. Y asegúrate de quedar en Slytherin, harás muy orgulloso al rubio ese que tienes por padre. Cuida de Rose, que no se meta en muchos líos. E id a visitar a Hagrid.

\- Sí, papa. No te preocupes por nosotros. Escribidme vosotros también, ¿vale? – Le dio otro abrazo a su padre.

\- Y dale recuerdos de nuestra parte a tu padrino. Y no olvides que en clases debes llamarle Profesor Longbottom y no padrino. Te quiero, mi campeón. – Ron le dio un rápido beso en el pelo- Dale un beso a tu padre antes de subir al tren.

Scorp asintió y le dijo "Te quiero, papa" antes de ir a abrazar a Draco. Después de repartir besos y abrazos finalmente los cuatro niños volvieron a subir al tren.

\- Siempre fuiste su favorito… - Dijo Draco a Ron mientras miraba como Scorp les saludaba desde la ventana del tren.

\- Para compensar, Hugo solo ve por tus ojos – dijo mirando al pequeño que intentaba llamar la atención de Draco para contarle todo lo que había visto.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué tal la experiencia, Hugo? – Le preguntó Harry para distraerlo.

\- No puedo creer que tenga que esperar dos años para ir a Hogwarts.

\- Paciencia, mi leoncito, también a Lyra y a ti os llegará el momento de ir a Hogwarts. – dijo con cariño Draco.

\- Papi, ¿es muy emocionante ir en el tren, verdad? ¿Scorp y Rose conocerán a todos sus amigos allí, verdad? Y seguro que van los dos a Gryffindor o a Slytherin. ¿Cuál es la mejor casa, papi?

Draco, Ginny, Harry y Ron se miraron antes de reír.

\- Mejor no hablamos de eso, cielo. Tu papi está en inferioridad numérica – bromeó Ron – Lástima que no esté tu tía Hermione; pero escuchad, vamos a contaros una historia sobre papa, tío Harry, tía hermione y yo y nuestro primer día en este tren.

Poco a poco mientras le contaban la historia de cómo se habían conocido se fueron alejando dejando atrás el humo del expresso.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. Gracias a aquella-os que han leído y especialmente a las que habéis dejado review. **

**Tal vez, solo tal vez cuando me quede sin cosas que escribir, haré una precuela, de los años en que Draco intentaba conquistar a Ron por primera vez, con su boda y eso.**


End file.
